


Между ОХОТОЙ и ОХРАНОЙ

by Judah Low (kohvoo)



Series: Между ОХОТОЙ и ОХРАНОЙ [1]
Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Coda, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Musicians, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/Judah%20Low
Summary: Охра начался со стечения обстоятельств, стечение обстоятельств — с «Пикника Афиши», орфографического словарика, паршивого кофе, ангины и медицинской маски. И чего-то ещё, наверное.
Relationships: Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician)
Series: Между ОХОТОЙ и ОХРАНОЙ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Да, Ваня был женат, да, таймлайны проёбаны, извините. Эти персонажи всё равно не имеют никакого отношения к реально существующим людям, и да рухнет небо на голову тому, кто скажет обратное.

## Часть первая

— Телефоны вырубите, — велел Миша, и Ваня послушно вынул из кармана мобильник. На экране мигнул конвертик непрочитанного сообщения.  
— Сек, — ответил Ваня и поднял взгляд. Миша смотрел на него с осуждением, сидящий с ними за столом рандом, по-говнарски патлатый задрот из Мишкиной шайки, задумчиво ковырялся в ногтях. — Вдруг чё важное?  
— Да ради бога.

«Надо встретиться», — сообщили Ване с незнакомого номера. После утопления в пивасе мобильник начало коротить, после ремонта записная книжка канула в Лету. Из сотни номеров наизусть Ваня помнил только мамин, но теперь догадался: то ли по тону, то ли благодаря какому-то всратому шестому чувству.

«ты в питере?», — набрал было он, но спохватился. Тупой вопрос, где ему ещё быть? Ваня удалил строчку и набрал заново: «когда?»

Миша многозначительно кашлянул, Ваня буркнул: «Да ща». На мобильник пришло очередное беззвучное сообщение: «Сегодня». И следом за ним — ещё одно: «Сейчас». Со стула Ваня встал даже раньше, чем успел открыть второе. Тупой вопрос был про «когда», нужно было сразу спрашивать: «где?».

— Тёлка, что ли? — спросил Миша. Это был один из тех вопросов, на которые нельзя было отвечать утвердительно. Никакая тёлка не была поводом сваливать с МтГ.  
— Мама, — соврал Ваня и тут же почувствовал себя нехорошо. Пора было взять яйца в кулак и отвечать как есть, не выдумывая тысячу и одну отговорку. Особенно такую некрасивую: Ванину маму Миша очень уважал, называл не иначе как по имени-отчеству и даже, наверное, был немного в неё влюблён.

И сейчас — Мишкин взгляд смягчился, поза растеряла зачатки негодования. Рандом закатил глаза.

— Я заебался с тобой вдвоём играть, — сказал он.  
— Нине позвоните, — предложил Ваня, втискивая себя в ветровку. Некрасиво дубль два — в Нину Миша был вкрашнут даже сильнее, чем в Ванину маму, но всё не знал, как подкатить поизящнее. — Скажите, что я, мудак, свалил, партия стынет. Она ж тут живёт недалеко. Винцом проставьтесь.

«Академка», — говорилось в очередном сообщении. Ваня набрал: «15 мин» и сунул мобильник в карман.

— Привет маме, — сказал на прощание Миша. Рандом молча отсалютовал.

Из тёплой духоты бара Ваня вынырнул в питерскую мерзость. Он на ходу закурил, прикрыв ладонью огонёк, и двинул по бесконечной унылой Науке в сторону Академки. Пока шёл, продрог до костей, даром что приболевший, и даже разозлился немного, но стоило издалека увидеть знакомую фигуру в неосмотрительно лёгкой рубашке, и злобу как рукой сняло.

Ваня соскучился. Не то чтобы это было удивительным — Ваня вечно по кому-то скучал, от родителей до уличной приподъездной кошки, но тут прямо дух перехватило, пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не пуститься трусцой. Кажется, он даже замедлился немного, и вместо того, чтобы обнять, протянул руку.

На его руку Мирон взглянул так, словно Ваня показал ему средний палец. Или, как в лондонах заведено, — знак победы задом-наперёд.

— Совсем не скучал? — спросил он.  
— Ещё чего, — ответил Ваня.

Мирон ухмыльнулся и сгрёб его в объятии, едва не выбив из свободной руки сигарету.

— Прости, что выдернул вот так.  
— Да я ничего не делал, — соврал Ваня. Но Мирону бестолку было врать:  
— И поэтому оказался в 15 минутах отсюда?  
— Следил за тобой, — буркнул Ваня сквозь зажатый в зубах фильтр.  
— Все три дня?

Вот сейчас обидно было, Ваня-то думал, что Мирон только из аэропорта, с очередной безумной идеей, которую надо немедленно обсудить ирл, да от него даже пахло пластмассовой самолётной стерильностью и чем-то чуждым, иноземным. Ну и хуй с ним, решил Ваня. Мне тоже было чем заняться. Вчера вот ползал по сраку в говне, фоткая на заброшке голых тян. Но тян, конечно, пришлось хуже, на Ване хотя бы штаны были.

— Есть хочешь? — спросил Мирон.  
— Шавуху можно, — ответил Ваня. Можно ещё в тепло, пока не заболел окончательно, подумал он, но вслух говорить не стал. — Тут рядом дайнер есть, ок вполне.  
— Ну, веди.

По пути Мирон ни слова не сказал о том, зачем позвал Ваню на встречу, хотя болтал без остановки: о том, как едва не проебал багаж, и о том, как читал во время перелёта книгу, Конана Дойля или о Конане Дойле, чей-то, кажется, ебанутый фанфик о применении дедуктивных методик в реальности. Ваня слушал вполуха, но смотрел очень внимательно. В свете желтоватых фонарей зрачки у Мирона выглядели огромными, как две мазутные лужи.

Дайнер примостился на углу, внутри пахло маслом, хлоркой и пережаренным мясом. Помимо них тут был всего один посетитель, как в «Полуночниках» Хоппера. Мирон взял им кофе, растворимую бурду в картонных стаканчиках, спросил насчёт шавермы, но Ваня с запозданием понял, что не хочет есть, просто отчего-то замёрз как собака. Его начинало знобить.

— Я ищу бэк-МС, — без перехода сообщил Мирон. Ваня поднял брови. Поколебавшись между «чего это» и «давно пора», он всё же выбрал:  
— Давно пора.  
— Ага. Так ты согласен?

Мерзкий кофе едва не хлынул в нос. Ваня откашлялся.

— С чем?  
— Быть на бэке. На постоянке. Туры, концерты.  
— Ты под чем-то? — спросил Ваня.  
— Под «Мелаксеном», — едко ответил Мирон. — В чём проблема?

Ваня всмотрелся в лицо Мирона, но тот если и был под чем-то, то неплохо это скрывал, зрачки-то у него всегда были как плошки. А ещё он начал сердиться. Ну, приехали.

— Я фотограф, — сказал Ваня. — Оператор, автор сценариев. Ну, сам знаешь, «Катс энд скретчез», видосики, фоточки. Могу похилять в ВоВке, если сильно припрёт. Могу даже на бэке попрыгать, если все сроки проёбаны и никого больше нет, окей, единичная акция. Но я нихуя не эстрадный исполнитель.  
— Для русского рэпа это нихуя не проблема.  
— И это нихуя не аргумент.

Мирон откинулся на спинку стула и закатил глаза.

— Я же слышал, как ты читаешь, — сказал он. — Всё у тебя получается, «Культ»  
вообще отличная штука. Ты и так на каждой второй моей репе, слух у тебя есть, текста знаешь. Где надо — подтяну, не брошу. Ну?

Пиздец как тяжело было отказывать Мирону, почти невозможно, какая-то высшая сила связывала Ване язык и не давала сказать «нет». Он отвёл глаза и уныло поболтал пластиковой палочкой в стаканчике. Ему страшно не хотелось лезть по-серьёзке на сцену, не перед камерой ведь корчиться, и это нежелание в нём боролось с нежеланием видеть разочарование на лице Мирона, особенно когда он был как сейчас, маниакально-взведённым, только в хорошем смысле.

— Хотя бы попробуем, — додавил Мирон. — Если совсем не зайдёт — хуй с ним, найду кого другого. Я настаивать не буду.   
— Ладно, — пробормотал Ваня, рассматривая царапины на хуёво заделанном под мрамор пластике стойки. — Но только попробуем. Один раз.

Мирон воссиял. И сразу же, будто тамблером щёлкнуло, принялся заливать о Джулиане Барнсе и грёбаной Букеровской премии.

На следующий день Ваня свалился с простудой, и самое обидное — те две тян, что скакали в одних портупеях по ледяной воде, даже насморка не подхватили.


	2. Chapter 2

## Часть вторая

Он проснулся убитым вконец, глаза — как песку насыпало, в переносицу будто кто-то двинул во время слэма. Будильник он, конечно, не услышал: на часах было чуть больше двенадцати. Ваня вздохнул и попытался подняться.

Голова закружилась, потянуло блевать, хотя чем — неясно, в желудке со вчерашнего паршивого кофе ничего не было. Ваня сел на край постели, бессильно опершись локтями о колени, и начал думать.

Из всех лекарств дома — аспирин и трава, хотя насчёт аспирина Ваня уверен не был. Он всё-таки поднялся, покачнувшись, и пошёл на кухню. Аспирин нашёлся, только проглотить его Ваня не смог, изнутри горло драло наждачкой. Тогда он растолок таблетку в ложке, ссыпал в стакан с водой, добавил сахару и выпил, давясь от приторной горечи.

— Ну ёбаный в рот, — одними губами проговорил он и полез искать телефон.

«Где тебя черти носят?» — интересовался Мишка. Ваня набрал в ответ:  
«подыхаю пиздец. купи ченить от ангины».

Найденный в глубине комода советский градусник показал, что Ваня остывает: 34ºС. Кто бы мог подумать, что неубиваемые отродья советской промышленности могли ломаться, подумал он. Или, как вариант, он реально остывал. По ощущениям было как-то наоборот.

«Точно не гонорея?» — спросил Мишка смской.  
«иди нах», — без запала ответил Ваня. На запал не осталось сил.

Миша приехал через пару часов, хотя Ване казалось, что прошли сутки.

— Ну, пиздец, — через порог сказал добрый Миша. — Тебе «скорую» вызвать?

Ваня покачал головой. В аптечном пакете были «Гексорал», «Ингавирин» и какая-то ебанина типа «Стрепсилса», но подешевле, а ещё пара лимонов и банка мёда. Миша пожал плечами — через порог он так и не переступил:

— Вообще ангина антибиотиками лечится, но мне их никто не продаст без рецепта. Ты б вызвал врача на дом.

Миша, конечно, знал, о чём говорил, у него батя был участковым терапевтом. Первый на памяти Вани терапевт-мужик.

Ваня попытался что-то сказать, но горло продрало такой болью, что он даже поморщился.

— Ты сейчас заразный шопиздец, — опасливо сказал Миша. Ваня помахал рукой, мол, ступай с богом. — Только на смски отвечай, лады? И врача вызови. Или давай я.  
— Не надо, — прохрипел Ваня. — Спасибо.  
— Мать хоть набери.

Ваня пальцами показал «окей» и потянул на себя дверь. В сумеречном свете лестничной площадки лицо у Мишки было страдальческим, как у Рублёвской иконы. Будто за порог его выставляю, подумал Ваня и вернулся в постель.

Ему хватило сил на то, чтобы поставить рядом с койкой бутылку воды и закинуться колёсами, после чего он провалился в муторный сон.

*

Когда он снова разлепил глаза, в окно ебашило солнце, какое-то яростное и допизды отчаянное для Петербурга. Ваня сощурился, сглотнул — ох, пиздец, — и попытался выпутаться из пропитанного потом одеяла. Он был мокрым насквозь, его нехило колотило. Часы снова показывали двенадцать — что за ёбаный день сурка? Или он реально проспал почти сутки?

В голову пришла вычитанная где-то на медфоруме цитата: «Таблетки вам прописывают только для того, чтобы вы пили побольше жидкости». Ваня потянулся за бутылкой — она оказалось пустой. Это что, он ещё и лунатик? Пьёт, не просыпаясь? Что он ещё делает во сне?

В кухне что-то громыхнуло — Ваню как подбросило. Он попытался крикнуть, но получился такой беспомощный хрип, что стало почти стыдно. Впрочем, хрип достиг цели: в дверном проёме показался Мирон. На лице у Мирона была медицинская маска. Ваня решил, что его глючит.

— Совсем погано? — спросил Мирон. Одет он был в Ванины футболку и треники, штанины пришлось подвернуть несколько раз. Только тапок не хватало для завершения образа родственника, пришедшего к пациенту в больничку подежурить.  
— Ты что тут делаешь?  
— Дозвониться не смог. — Из-за маски голос Мирона звучал глуховато. — Приехал, дверь была открыта. Я зашёл, ожидал увидеть труп и литры крови, но нифига, ты просто спал как сурок.  
— Я заразный шопиздец, — повторил Ваня слова Миши. Мирон пожал плечами.  
— Будем вместе болеть, потом выздоровеем и пойдём репать. — Он оттянул резинку маски так, что она щёлкнула его по скуле. — И вообще, я защищён. Японцы только так и делают.

Ване всё ещё казалось, что он бредит, но сил не было никаких, тем более на то, чтобы разбираться между глюками и реальностью. Поэтому он решил смириться.

— Вставай, надо пожрать, — сказал Мирон и ушёл, чтобы продолжить громыхать чем-то на кухне.  
— Ты что, ещё и пожрать приготовил? — прохрипел Ваня. Кухня производила какое-то угнетающе-пасторальное впечатление, может, из-за струившегося сквозь уёбищные тюлевые занавески солнечного света, или из-за подыхающей герани на подоконнике. А может, из-за Мирона, который в этой микроскопической съёмной хрущёвке выглядел так органично, словно тут ему и было самое место.  
— Купил в столовке куриного бульончика, — ответил Мирон, вытаскивая из микроволновки тарелку. — Не ссы. Ты мне ещё нужен живым.  
— А если откажусь быть на бэках?  
— А ты не откажешься.

Ваня возмутился бы, но на такие глубокие эмоции он был просто не способен. Есть ему тоже не хотелось, но мозгами он понимал, что если не поест, хуй ему, а не выздоровление.

— Маска супер, — сказал он, рухнув на стул. Сидеть прямо было тяжело, хотелось лечь щекой на столешницу, но Мирон технично подвинул ему суп. — Ты ж понимаешь, что она нихуя не работает?  
— Миллионы японцев не могут ошибаться, — назидательно ответил Мирон. — Ешь. Сейчас чаю ебану.

Ваня шлёпнул в суп ложку и вздохнул. Запахов он вообще не чувствовал, но оно и к лучшему, несло от него сейчас, наверное, как от ишака. 

— Тут ещё Миша заходил, — сообщил Мирон, присаживаясь напротив. Позади него, на газовой печке, начинал гудеть чайник. — Ты на смски не отвечал, он струхнул. Хорошие у тебя друзья, Рудбой. Лёхе я сам позвонил.  
— А маме? — спросил Ваня.  
— Издеваешься?  
— Угу. 

Чайник взвизгнул. Мирон развернулся на стуле и вырубил горелку, но потом всё-таки встал, чтобы сделать чаю. Ваня глотал суп, не чувствуя вкуса. Ему было слишком хуёво, чтобы ощущать хоть какой-нибудь стыд. Всё-таки выдернул человека, оторвал от дел. Как будто Мирону было нечем заняться, кроме как с ним нянькаться. Отказаться от идиотской затеи с бэком теперь будет адски трудно. 

Мирон наконец стянул с себя маску, бережно положил её на стол и распахнул фрамугу. Ваня поёжился. 

— Ешь, пей и пиздуй мыться, — велел Мирон. Он кончиками пальцев взял чашку и поставил её на стол перед Ваней. — Мне надо в студию.  
— Давно ты тут?  
— А то. Успел все твои личные дневнички прочитать. На батлы со мной тебе лучше не соваться.

Больно надо, подумал Ваня, но вслух ничего говорить не стал. Остатки супа он выплеснул в раковину, пока Мирон шелестел в спальне какими-то пакетами, и вместе с чаем свинтил мыться. От горячей воды реально стало легче — как будто вместе с потом он смыл с себя приставшую к коже болезнь.

Грязные шмотки Ваня запихнул в корзину. Когда он высунулся из ванной, Мирона уже не было, мерзкое пасторальное солнце тоже ушло, погрузив кухню в нормальную серость. Дубак в квартире стоял нереальный, потому что никто не додумался закрыть окно.

Ваня поставил чайник и завернулся в одеяло на кухне. Телефон сел, и когда Ваня воткнул его в зарядку, на дисплее высветился с десяток пропущенных и хуева туча смсок. Отлично, проебали Рудбоя, в лучшие времена такого не было, а стоило пропасть с радаров на сутки — и нате вам.

«Еблан», — кратко охарактеризовал его Миша. Храмов был приблизительно того же мнения. Пропущенные были от Мишки, Мирона и мамы — последней Ваня перезвонил, заверив в том, что просто слегка подпростыл, и вообще всё заебись. Она не поверила, ну и ладно: главное, чтоб не кинулась его спасать прямо из Пушкина. Хватит на его голову Мирона.

Спать не хотелось, делать что-то не было сил. Миронова маска мозолила глаза, и Ваня шариковой ручкой нарисовал на ней ухмыляющуюся клыкастую морду, потом захлопнул фрамугу и вернулся в спальню, чтобы позалипать в видосы на ютубе.

Он всё-таки уснул, или задремал скорее — разбудил его скрежет ключа в дверном замке. Отчаянно шелестя, Мирон протопал в кухню и парой секунд спустя возник в дверном проёме.

— Не сдох, — оповестил его Ваня из-под одеяла. — И не собираюсь.  
— Круто, — жизнерадостно ответил Мирон. — Я купил пиццу. Хуй знает, можно тебе или нет, но, допустим, можно.  
— Где ты взял ключи?  
— В кармане куртки. — Мирон выглядел настолько удивлённым, что Ваня даже усомнился в адекватности своих же зревших на языке претензий. Он вздохнул.

Хотелось покурить, но одна мысль о сигах вызвала блевотный рефлекс. Ну, супер.

Мирон как будто чего-то ждал. Ваня понял, что он спросил о чём-то, но о чём — вспомнить не смог.

— Есть хочешь? — повторил Мирон.  
— Потом, может, — ответил Ваня.  
— Окей.

Ваня снова задремал, а когда проснулся, в комнате было темно, если не считать бледной подсветки от скринсейвера. Мирон — уже переодетый в Ванины шмотки — сидел на диванчике и ковырялся в ноуте. Офигеть, подумал Ваня. Да он подготовился, даже ноут с собой захватил.

— Ты с ночёвкой, что ли? — поинтересовался Ваня.  
— А чего?

И снова у Вани появилось ощущение, будто он нисхуя выкатывает какие-то мутные претензии.

— Да ничего. Диван разложи. Только не ёбнись, эта рухлядь старше твоей мамки.

Кряхтя, Ваня выкарабкался из удушающего кокона одеял и пошлёпал в ванную, чувствуя себя так, будто встал впервые за неделю. Болело вообще всё: ноги, руки, башка, горло. В зеркале отразилось такое уёбище, что идея, чем занять вечер, пришла Ване в голову немедленно.

— Хочешь постримить? — спросил он, вернувшись в спальню.  
— Чего? — буркнул Мирон, не отлипая от ноута.  
— Постримить. Ну погамать. А народ посмотрит.

Мирон заинтересовался настолько, чтобы опустить крышку ноута. Походя Ваня пнул стол, чтобы вывести из спящего режима комп, запустил бродкастер и «Амнезию».

— А во что гамать-то?  
— А увидишь. — Ваня вытянул стул. — Ну, садись. Одевай гарнитуру.  
— Надевай.  
— На хуй иди.

Хмыкнув, Мирон сел. Ваня поправил вебку и съебался на кровать, в дальний тёмный угол, откуда принялся руководить:  
— Сбоку там чат, народ может всякую хуйню писать, ты можешь отвечать голосом. Или не отвечать. Как хочешь.  
— А что делать-то?  
— Ну, ходить как обычно — ВАСД.  
— А стрелять?  
— Никак. Просто шарь повсюду и съябывай от монстров. Народу нравится, когда стример орёт и боится, так что ори погромче.  
— Да щас.

Ваня перетащил подушку на другую сторону кровати, откуда был виден край дисплея. Хуй разглядишь чего, конечно, особенно без очков, но Ване больше по приколу было палить реакцию Мирона, чем «Амнезию», которую он всё равно уже прошёл.

— Что происходит-то? — спросил Мирон после первой кат-сцены.  
— Я тебе весь сюжет пересказать должен? Играй. Фонарь ищи.

Мирон слегка вжал голову в плечи. Его тоже не было видно, чёртов контровый свет. Может, следовало притащить из кухни табурет и сесть рядом, но Ване мучительно не хотелось вставать.

— Не, — вдруг сказал Мирон, явно обращаясь к какому-то собеседнику из чата. — Он разделанный в ванне лежит. Жду, пока кровь стечёт, решил пока поиграть в любимую игрушечку.  
— Блядь, как можно играть и трепаться одновременно? Это ещё что за хуйня?  
— Эй, Рудбой? — Ваня издал неопределённый звук. — Тут спрашивают, когда фотки будут готовы.  
— Бань нахуй, — велел Ваня. Мирон хохотнул, а потом заорал так неожиданно, что Ваню аж подбросило. — Блядь! Что это? Блядь! Где пауза?!  
— Эскейп! — в тон ему выкрикнул Ваня и расхохотался. Смех быстро перетёк в надсадный кашель, но Ване было слишком весело, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Мирон стянул с головы гарнитуру и развернулся. Лица его видно не было, но Ваня мог себе его представить: оскорблённая невинность, хоть сейчас в рамку и на стену. Он вспомнил невольно, как они познакомились, на какой-то организованной Храмовым безудержной тусе, где все или пили, или разгонялись, или дули. Ваня был бухущий до невозможности, едва стоял на ногах. Мирона он знал, конечно, кто не знал Мирона?

Синька добавила ему храбрости, он продрался сквозь толпу и протянул Мирону руку, собираясь сказать что-то в духе: «Ваня Рудбой», но в итоге получилось левое и нелепое: «Я бы тебя пофоткал».

Мирон поднял брови и ответил, пожимая его руку: «Нихуя подкаты».

В ретроспективе Ваня думал, что подкат реально был фееричным по своей тупости, только к девчонкам в метро так подваливать. Но Мирона он всё равно пофоткал, и тысячу раз после, потому что его было приятно фоткать.

Руки прямо чесались достать камеру, но получилась бы всё равно хуйня, поэтому Ваня остался на месте.

— Что, испугался? — подначил он.  
— Ой, да иди ты, — ответил Мирон и развернулся в кресле к компу. Ну всё, подумал Ваня, пизда тем монстрам, Мирон Янович разозлился.

Ваня не знал, сколько Мирон стримил, потому что его довольно быстро вырубило. Проснулся он от тряски, какой-то абсолютно проёбанный во времени и пространстве. Над ним стоял Мирон, слегка подсвеченный экраном ноута.

— Колёса, — сказал он, протягивая Ване стакан с водой. — Я не ебу, что это, но тут написано, что пить надо раз в день, и я сомневаюсь, что сегодня ты это пил.  
— Как стрим? — спросил Ваня, привставая, чтобы взять воду. Мирон улыбнулся. Сизые тени сделали выражение его лица злобным, как у клоуна из третьесортного хоррора.  
— Все твои фанатки теперь мои фанатки. Прости, Рудбой, но ты больше никому не нужен.

И неудивительно, Мирону удавалось вообще всё. Иногда Ваня думал, что если б Мирон взял в руки камеру, то сходу выдал бы такие снимки, что их без пизды и колебаний взяли бы в галерею современного искусства.

— Я пойду на кухню поработаю, — сказал Мирон, забирая у Вани стакан. — Кричи, если что.

Ваня ему отсалютовал. Подмывало спросить, когда он собирается спать, но это было бессмысленно, Мирон снова вошёл в свою всратую гиперактивную фазу. Въёбывать-въёбывать-въёбывать, пока не отрубишься. Вставать, пить кофе и снова въёбывать. Выглядело нездорово, но какого хуя? Кого тут из них можно было назвать ЗОЖником?

Не Ваню точно, хотя он не курил уже целую вечность, ел куриный супчик, пил чаёк и закидывался только блядским «Ингавирином».

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал ему от двери Мирон и исчез вместе с ноутом, погрузив комнату в полную темноту.

*

На следующий день Мирона в квартире не обнаружилось, зато на кухонном столе лежал выдранный из блокнота клок бумаги с размашистой надписью «колёса» и стояла тарелка с парой кусков пиццы. Глядя на неё, Ваня вдруг понял, что зверски голоден. И мучительно пристыжен. Ему явно было лучше, ангина, похоже, оказалась нихуя не ангиной, а какой-то банальной детской ОРВИ. Пора было взять себя в руки и пойти переделать дела — фотки обработать, чем-нибудь ещё заняться.

Вместо этого он поел, не разогревая, покурил в окно — первая доза никотина за пару дней едва не сшибла его с ног, — а потом вынул из нычки траву. Возиться с бутылками было лень, и Ваня тупо выпотрошил сигарету, смешал табак с травкой и стряхнул обратно в бумажный тубус, смутно надеясь, что его не размажет тонким слоем как хлеб по маслу.

Размазало с пары тяг. Ваня притащил с собой в спальню пепельницу, врубил первую попавшуюся серию «Леккс», улёгся на кровати и смертельно залип. Бесконечная, блядь, «Космическая одиссея 2001 года», последняя серия «Евангелиона», растянутые, как нуга, диалоги. Он бы выключил, но лень было вставать и идти к компу. Поэтому когда в двери провернулся ключ, Ваня почувствовал себя таким счастливым, каким не был со школьного выпускного.

— Хрена ты тут надымил, — сказал Мирон.  
— Выруби, пожалуйста, это говно, — попросил Ваня, запрокинув голову и рассматривая Мирона снизу вверх. Тот ухмыльнулся.  
— Дунул, что ли?  
— Там и тебе хватит.  
— Не. — Мирон подошёл к компу, нажал на паузу и бросил на стул какой-то пакет. Из кармана куртки он вытащил медицинскую маску, ту самую, которую Ваня размалевал накануне. — У меня появилась пиздатая идея по поводу твоего грима.

Ваня мистическим образом догадался, что Мирон имел в виду.

— Чем тебя старый не устроил?  
— Я много думал, — сообщил Мирон, усаживаясь на пол около кровати. В том, что он много думал, Ваня не сомневался: Мирон, чёрт его дери, всегда много думал, за это его и любили. Или не любили. Хуй проссышь. — Думал о «Культе», крутая всё-таки вышла вещь, и об Охре, и о нашем выступлении на «Пикнике».  
— Ты реально хочешь говорить об этом сейчас? — поинтересовался Ваня. Его всё мазало и мазало, надо было всё-таки заебаться с бутылкой. Хотелось протянуть руку и потрепать Мирона по отросшим волосам. Ну, стоп. — Я же дунул.  
— И чего? Повторю ещё раз, когда очухаешься.

Мирон растянул руками медицинскую маску, ухватив её за резинки. С неё Ване паскудно улыбнулась клыкастая морда.

— Мы сделаем из тебя чудовище, Евстигнеев. Сделаем из тебя мрачную тень, которая будет маячить за моей спиной, моё альтер-эго, моих демонов. Спрячем твоё личико за мордой Чеширского кота, и никто не узнает, что ты — это ты.

Глаза Мирона, гигантские синие пятна на бледном лице, горели каким-то нездоровым азартом, но хуже всего — азарт этот был заразным. Ванина фантазия уже начала работать. Он даже перевернулся на бок, чтобы лучше видеть.

— На ебучем хипхоп.ру толпы ущербов будут гадать, кто ты на самом деле, но никто и никогда не допрёт. Ты станешь легендой.

Мирон подполз ближе, как-то дохуя близко. Время замедлилось.

— Это будет шоу. Перфоманс. Не просто какая-то скучная читка.

Он как будто ждал чего-то, ответа наверное, но Ваня понятия не имел, что говорить. Ваня молчал, увязая в ёбаных секундах, барахтаясь в них, как щенок в мазутной луже. Мирон поднялся. Вязкий кокон лопнул, и Ваня тоже привстал, словно Мирон дёрнул его за поводок.

— Можем прямо сейчас замутить тест. — Мирон взял пакет со стула и вытряхнул его прямо на кровать, Ване под ноги. Там был ебучий детский аквагрим.  
— Да ты шутишь, блядь, — буркнул Ваня, отдёргивая ноги. — У меня нормального грима хоть жопой жуй, нахер ты это говно купил?

Мирон подзавис. И вдруг обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Не подумал.

Пришлось встать, пойти к полкам, перетряхнуть их, а потом вообще включить свет. Глаза больно резануло, Ваня потёр их рукавом толстовки. Мирон всё это время маячил где-то на периферии. Его аж потряхивало.

Ваня подумал об Охре, о том, как у них вообще родилась идея этого имени. «Нужно что-то, что перекликалось бы с "Оксимироном"», — сказал тогда Мирон, и они, бухущие в сопли, полезли листать крохотной орфографический словарик в бежевой обложке «под кожу». «Окситоцин, блядь, — выдал Ваня. — Оксиконтин. Окситетрациклин». Они посмеялись, полистали, примерили, всё выглядело настолько тупо, что было даже забавно. А потом Мирон сказал: «Да необязательно "окс–", можно и "ох–"». «Охолостить, — прочитал Лёха. — Это вообще как?», и Мирон ответил: «Это когда яйца отрезают».

Сраный оксфордский выпускник.

«Охру» выбрал Ваня, просто упёрся в это слово взглядом и не смог его отвести. Даже сказать ничего не успел, Мирон тоже заметил. «Охра — звучит круто, — сказал он. — Между "охотой" и "охраной". Как между "вредом" и "вретищем"».

И Ваня понял отсылку, о чудо, Ваня помнил эту упоротую книгу, «Сирены Титана», и этот упоротый заголовок, к которому никак не мог подобрать ключ, что за белиберда, что за нелепый набор слов? Он смирился тогда, потому что решил: Воннегут слишком всратый, чтобы пытаться его разгадать. Но теперь сам чёрт дёрнул спросить: «И что там?». Мирон ответил: «"Время". "Время" в словаре между "вредом" и "вретищем"».

«Ох», — сказал тогда Ваня. Это было осознание сродни тому, что «Алукард» — просто «Дракула» наоборот.

Через пару минут на кровати валялась гора тюбиков и баночек, в основном чёрных, белых и красных. Что-то осталось с «Культа», что-то Ваня докупал для фотосетов и клипов. Обычный реквизит фотографа, который любит повыёбываться, как говорил Лёха.

— Садись, — сказал Мирон и надавил ему на плечи, хотя, казалось бы, где Мирон, а где Ванины плечи. Но Ваня сел. И закрыл глаза. Его тут же повело, смазало аж пиздец, захотелось лечь, и Мирон словно почувствовал это, потому что удержал его за подбородок. — Только не дёргайся. И не спи.

Он убрал со лба Вани волосы и жирно намазал лоб, неловкими движениями, явно цепляя виски — с непривычки. У самого Вани получилось бы быстрее и лучше, но хуй с ним, когда ещё тебе будет гримировать ебальник сам Мирон? Мысль была какой-то мерзкой, но она уже пришла, и Ваня напрягся.

Ему вдруг стало неуютно.

У него не было никаких заёбов по поводу личного пространства, он постоянно вписывал к себе всяких друзей и друзей друзей, иногда после пьянки просыпался в одной койке со всякими мутными персонажами, которым не хватило места на полу или на диване. Но тут что-то щёлкнуло. Он невольно дёрнулся и подумал: «Если сейчас открою глаза — то всё, пиздец».

И открыл глаза. Мирон улыбнулся. Он аж сиял, и это был полный пиздец.

Полный пиздец.

— Надо было толстовку снять, — сказал Мирон. — Щас всё изгваздаем.  
— Да посрать, постираю, — вяло ответил Ваня.  
— Закрой глаза.

Я и сам собирался, хотел сказать Ваня, но промолчал. В утешительной темноте было проще, он постарался абстрагироваться, надеясь, что так пытка закончится побыстрее, но Мирон всё размазывал и размазывал по его лицу грим — щёки, скулы, веки, жирным слоем, чтобы от него, от Вани, ни черта не осталось.

— Вот блядь, — грустно сказал Мирон. Ваня вздрогнул и посмотрел на него.  
— Что?  
— Сначала белый надо было брать.

Мирон вытер перепачканную в гриме руку о футболку. Ванину. Это он в Ваниной футболке по своим делам мотался. Это Ванина футболка висела на нём как на тянке, чуть ли не до колен. Хорошо хоть штаны переодел.

— Сейчас не дёргайся, — сказал Мирон, щедро набирая белого грима из баночки. — И не болтай.  
— Не буду, — ответил Ваня просто потому, что был выёбистой мразью.

Мирон цокнул языком и принялся закрашивать Ванины губы. И если всё предыдущее было просто пиздецом, то теперь пиздец распушился и принял астрономические масштабы. Впору топить в полицию и на кукле показывать, где меня трогали, подумал Ваня и титаническим усилием сдержал усмешку. Не, в следующий раз он будет красить рожу сам, и поебать на всё, к такому жизнь его тупо не готовила.

Стоп, какой следующий раз?

— Готово. — Мирон отошёл на пару шагов, прям художник, оценивающий шедевр. — Идём глянем.

Зеркал в квартире было два — мелкое в ванной, большое в прихожей, где уже два месяца как перегорела лампочка. Ваня походя включил на кухне свет и встал напротив зеркала: долговязая тень в тёмной толстовке. Мирон полностью закрасил его лицо чёрным, белой была только косоватая улыбочка «зигзагом», типа острые зубы, как в мультиках.

Мирон встал рядом, потом развернулся и накинул Ване на голову капюшон, натянул его почти до глаз.

Выглядело это всё... пиздато. То ли простуда тому виной, то ли не выветрившаяся до конца трава, но Ваня впервые почувствовал то, что всякие там высоколобые пидоры называли словом «диссоциация». Будто это не он стоял в прихожей, а кто-то другой, кто-то, кто на самом деле сможет встать на бэках и зачитать рэп с Мироном перед тысячей охуевающих фанатов.

Он улыбнулся. Белая пасть на его лице растянулась.

— Это будет охуенно, — заявил Мирон. — Только шею надо закрасить. — Он провёл пальцем по Ваниной щеке вниз, по шее до самой ключицы, и оставил на ней длинный тёмный след.


	3. Chapter 3

## Часть третья

Дальше застопорилось. На следующий день Мирон не вернулся, Ваня занялся фотками, потом была работа — столько мыла и беготни, что он и думать забыл об Охре, гриме и бэке. Домой Ваня возвращался затемно и сразу валился спать, часто прямо в чём был.

От ОРВИ остались пачка хуйни типа «Стрепсилса», нетронутая банка мёда в холодильнике и муторное чувство под ключицами, которое Ваня принял за пневмонию, но решил ничего с ней не делать. Сдохнет — и хуй с ним, хотя обидно было бы откинуться не в двадцать семь, по-рок-н-ролльному, а в унылые двадцать три.

Он читал, что патанатомы называли рок-н-ролльной смерть от удушья из-за блевотных масс, но ему больше нравилось думать, что по-рок-н-ролльному — это загнуться от чего угодно в двадцать семь. Даже от тупой пневмонии.

Мирон написал, когда Ваня обрабатывал в лайтруме задницу, краем глаза посматривая сериальчик на втором монике.

«Как горло?»  
«збс», — ответил Ваня. Горло было так себе.  
«Приезжай в студию».  
«прям щас?»  
«А когда?»

Да никогда, хотел написать Ваня, но вместо этого набрал «k» и поднялся, чтобы натянуть штаны.

Он был бы первоклассным фанбоем, если бы не встретился с Мироном вживую. Если бы не общая тусовка, если бы не контактность Мирона, если бы не отключившая трусость синька, Ваня бы сейчас ничем не отличался от уёбков, которые сталкерили кумира у дома, студии и служебного выхода из клуба. Разве что Ваня сидел бы дома и строчил сообщения из-под фейка, втайне мечтая напороться на Мирона где-нибудь на вписоне, чтобы сделать с ним парочку сэлфи.

Личное знакомство накладывало некоторые ограничения. И всё равно, стоило Мирону поманить — и Ваня тут же поднимал задницу и мчался на зов. Интересно, подумал он, туша сигарету перед входом в студию, сам-то Мирон это замечал?

Компания была в полном сборе: Мирон, Игорь, даже Лёха. На Ваню все посмотрели как на школьника, который явился с опозданием на педсовет.

— Чего? — спросил он опасливо, скидывая у двери рюкзак.  
— А сказал, что горло в норме, — разочарованно протянул Мирон.  
— Хуя ты доктор Куинн, женщина-врач. По одному слову пронзил.

Мирон поморщился. Выглядел он так себе — круги под глазами, торчащие скулы, вот это всё. Краше в гроб кладут. Ваня, когда зашивался с дедлайнами, примерно так же и выглядел, но у Мирона вроде бы никаких дедлайнов не было, хотя хрен его знает. Нельзя было судить его по обычным людям.

— Связки надорвёшь — и всё, никакого праздника. Ладно, держи. — Ваня получил распечатку текста. — Только аккуратно.

Аккуратно Ваня, конечно, не смог, и вообще почти никак не смог, особенно под слегка недоумевающим взглядом Игоря. Лёху можно было просто игнорировать — Лёха и не такое видал. Почему-то репа в студии, которую Ваня знал вдоль и поперёк, далась ему тяжелее, чем репы перед «Пикником». Их и было-то несколько — Ваню как-то даже не спрашивали, и может из-за того, что не спрашивали, всё прошло настолько нормально. «Нужен бэк, разок, пара треков», «Ничего, если я себе рожу гримом замажу?», «Отлично, замазывай», ну или как-то так.

Ваня половину времени был прибухнувший. Он решил даже, что теперь-то точно всё, такой хуйни ему не простят. На тех репах они орали друг на друга, чуть ли не сталкиваясь нос к носу, Мирон начинал, делал шаг вперёд, напирал, а Ваня продолжал, и тоже шагал вперёд, и тоже напирал. Не то что сегодня, когда он по какой-то стрёмной причине, о которой старался не думать, лишний раз боялся в глаза Мирону заглянуть.

— Всё, хватит, — сказал Мирон, когда Ваня в очередной раз не вытянул читку и закашлялся. — Баста, дружочек. Сворачиваемся.  
— Я ж говорил, что идея поганая, — припечатал Ваня. Мирон удивлённо поднял брови.  
— Почему поганая? — И сразу переключился на Игоря с Лёхой: — Вы тут сами соберётесь?  
— Без бэ, — ответил Лёха. 

Мирон взял Ваню за рукав и потянул в коридор, по пути подхватив лежащий у двери рюкзак.

— Ты чего зажимаешься? — спросил он, пока они шли к выходу.  
— Чего?  
— Горло болит?  
— Да ты заебал со своим горлом! — рявкнул Ваня и сам испугался того, насколько горячечно вышло. Продолжил он уже спокойнее: — Не болит у меня горло. — И добавил потише: — Ну, почти.

Мирон фыркнул, даже скорее выдохнул носом, умудрившись вложить в это непередаваемую гамму фрустрации и раздражения. Они вышли из студии под сгустившиеся сумерки. Ваня достал сигареты и протянул Мирону пачку, но тот покачал головой.

— Я к туру готовлюсь, — сказал он. — Решил подзавязать на время.  
— М, — ответил Ваня, не разжимая губ. Он чиркнул зажигалкой и поднёс к лицу огонёк.  
— Ты, кстати, тоже в тур едешь.

Первым порывом Вани было выронить сигарету, но он удержался, прихватив фильтр зубами, затянулся, выдохнул носом и только после этого вытащил её изо рта.

— Хули ты неожиданный такой? — спросил он, и получилось очень спокойно, как-то устало даже. По большей части охуительные идеи Мирона вдохновляли, иногда — умиляли, но порой они откровенно бесили, особенно если с другого края оказывался сам Ваня, чьи планы в расчёт не принимались вообще. — Вдруг у меня дела? Вдруг я со своей девушкой в Прагу собрался?  
— Девушка — это Миша, что ли? — Мирон ухмылялся так, что Ване оставалось только диву даваться, как у него ебало пополам не треснуло. — Лёха сказал, что всё ок, у вас никаких планов нет.  
— С каких пор Храмов — моя мамка? Или у меня других дел быть не может?  
— Да не заводись. — Мирон потрепал его по предплечью, как собаку. — Поехали лучше потусим.

Ваня прислушался к себе. Если бы организм мог страдальчески застонать, именно это он бы и сделал. Уровень заёбанности в последнюю неделю пробил потолок, Ваня хотел домой и спать. Часов четырнадцать. Может, шестнадцать.

— Не, поеду домой, посплю, — сказал Ваня. — И тебе советую. Выглядишь как енот.  
— Окей. — Мирон протянул ему рюкзак. — Поехали.

Охуеть, подумал Ваня, но промолчал. Вместо этого он забрал рюкзак и мотнул головой, мол, вперёд. 

Он вообще много молчал в последнее время. 

*

Бессмысленно было говорить: «Чувствуй себя как дома», потому что в этом съёмном хруще Мирон чувствовал себя даже более «как дома», чем сам Ваня. Скинув кроссы на коврике у порога, Мирон пошёл на кухню, уселся на табуретку и сложил на столе руки, прямо гость, который ждал, что его сейчас будут кормить и развлекать. Ваня бросил у стены рюкзак и встал напротив. Повисло молчание.

— Ты когда ел в последний раз? — спросил Мирон.  
— Ну... — Ваня поморщился. — Утром, наверное. Хочешь заказать что-нибудь?  
— Есть идея получше.

Мирон вытащил из кармана таблетницу и положил её на стол. Сквозь полупрозрачный пластик Ваня разглядел бледно-розовые очертания колёс.

— Нам же в тур, — ехидно сказал он, перегибаясь через Мирона, чтобы открыть окно.  
— Боишься челюсть сломать? — «Фигня», — пробормотал Ваня, отодвигаясь на пионерское расстояние. — Или боишься со мной тет-а-тет закидываться?  
— Чего это, — возмутился Ваня, пожалуй, слишком поспешно. 

Мирон взглянул на него задиристо, будто пытался взять на слабо. Даже сидя на табуретке, он умудрялся смотреть на Ваню сверху вниз, словно заранее знал все аргументы и уже придумал, что с ними делать. В любой другой ситуации и с любым другим человеком Ваню такое поведение выбесило бы, но в Мироне было что-то гипнотическое, почти паранормальное. На него невозможно было злиться. Отказывать ему тоже было невозможно.

— А если скажу «нет», — сказал Ваня, вытряхивая из пачки сигарету, — ты сам закинешься?  
— Зачем впустую продукт переводить? — удивился Мирон. — Поотбиваю твою аудиторию на стриме и спать лягу. Только чур сегодня я на кровати.  
— Ничего, что это моя кровать?  
— Ничего, что я гость, и мне должны доставаться самые козырные места?  
— Не в этом доме.

Ваня придавил костяшками таблетницу и открыл её. Внутри лежали обычные розовые колёса без опознавательных признаков, четыре штуки. Примостив недокуренную сигарету на край стола, Ваня вытащил из таблетницы колесо и запил его утренним чаем из кружки. Мирон наблюдал за ним с лёгкой полуулыбкой.

Затянувшись сигаретой, Ваня выдохнул дым, открыл рот и высунул язык. Мирон пальцами показал ему «заебись» и придвинул таблетницу к себе. Запивал он тем же чаем.

Вся эта эпопея казалась Ване слегка ебанутой. Не то чтобы он имел что-то против экстази — кто в здравом уме будет иметь что-то против экстази, — но это была хуйня для вписок, для рейвов и пати. Они уже закидывались всей компашкой, а потом шли тусить в клуб, и после клуба разъезжались по домам, и всё было заебись. Но чтобы упарывать вдвоём... Ладно с девочкой, ладно с друзьями, и такое бывало, Мирон же в Ванину таблицу упарывания пока не вписывался. Они были знакомы всего-то около полугода, хотя ощущение иногда складывалось, будто Ваня Мирона знал всю жизнь.

— Может, под Охру накраситься? — поинтересовался Ваня непонятно у кого. Мирон, сосредоточенно тарабанивший по столешнице пальцами, загадочно ответил:  
— Если тебе так будет проще.

Ваня поднял бровь, пожал плечами и пошёл в спальню. Из шкафа он выгреб грим, высунулся из комнаты, чтобы помахать в сторону Мирона набором кисточек («Видишь, это кисточка, кисточкой обычно красят рожу, ей, а не пальцами!»), и вывел из спящего режима комп. Он напрочь забыл, что утром работал, поэтому аж дёрнулся, когда с экрана на него выпрыгнул голый зад.

— Окей, — буркнул Ваня и свернул фотошоп. Где-то у него лежала папка с отборнейшим трансом. Пора, блядь, навести порядок в компе, подумал Ваня без запала, потому что знал: хрена с два он будет этим заниматься.

Руки и ноги начало холодить, Ваня подзалип в одну точку, с трудом вспомнив, что собирался сделать. Чёрт знает, насколько чистыми были эти колёса, может, потянет тусить, может, размажет как от травы.

Он взял с дивана палетку и пошёл в прихожую. Мирон сидел за столом, опершись подбородком о руку и вглядываясь в темноту за тюлевыми занавесками. Всё-таки ожидание было самым бесячим в этом деле — сидишь, как ребёнок за новогодним столом, смотришь на корчи Киркорова в «Голубом огоньке» и ждёшь боя курантов. Только время они, уёбы, забыли чекнуть.

— А давай тебя загримируем, — предложил Ваня. Мирон вздрогнул, как от громкого звука, и повернулся к нему.  
— Я как рыцарь из книги с открытым финалом, — сказал он и медленно провёл ладонью перед своим лицом, — своих монстров встречаю с открытым забралом.  
— Нихуёвый флип. Так что?

Мирон малость подтормаживал. Он то ли расслабился, то ли просто устал, потому что черты его лица заострились, в тускленьком свете кухонной лампочки тени под глазами размазало до самых скул. Ване стало его мучительно жаль, появилось дурацкое желание уложить спать, подоткнуть одеялко и оставить в покое на пару дней. Херня, конечно, в ближайшие часов восемь Мирон точно не уснёт.

— А давай, — сказал Мирон и встал. Он вздохнул и мотнул головой. — Ого.  
— Ого, — согласился Ваня, хотя его пока не накрыло, только кололо под кожей и бросало в холодный пот. Мирон, похоже, ел даже реже, чем он сам. — Пойдём.

Когда разъебёт, возиться с гримом перехочется, но у Вани прямо зачесалось. С прошлого раза они махнулись местами: теперь Мирон сел на кровать, а Ваня принялся ковыряться с краской. Лезть руками было стрёмно, поэтому он щедро зачерпнул грим кистью и провёл ей Мирону прямо по переносице. Тот наморщил нос.

— Сделаем из тебя панду, которой ты и являешься, — сказал Ваня, закрашивая Мирону синяки под глазами. Тот фыркнул.  
— Ты ж говорил, что я енот.  
— Еноты охуенные.  
— А я, стало быть, нет?  
— А ты как панда из китайского инстаграма, — ответил Ваня, размазывая по щеке Мирона чёрный грим, — и без мейка неплохо торгуешь ебалом.

Повисла пауза, Ваня убрал руку. Мирон смотрел на него своими огромными глазищами, которые на чёрном фоне выглядели синими, как отфотошопленное море на брошюре туроператора. Только зрачки портили картину, потому что выдавали объебоса с головой. Но крутого объебоса, поправил себя Ваня мысленно.

Его накрыло неожиданно и мягко, он и сам этого не заметил.

Мирон дурацки улыбался, и Ваня тоже улыбался, наверняка не менее кретинисто. Отличная тема. Хотя на входе тема всегда казалась отличной.

Ваня опустился перед Мироном на корточки и размазал ему грим по лицу уже не кисточкой, которая всё равно упала и куда-то закатилась, а пальцами. Рукам было приятно допизды — как будто он разминал в ладонях бархатистую полимерную глину. Мирон вообще не шевелился, просто сидел с закрытыми глазами, только ноздри раздувались и дёргался кадык. 

— Снова забыл про белый грим, — сообщил Ваня. — Ну и ладно. Давай тебе шею разрисуем.

Он встал — повело аж до мурашек, — и взялся за воротник Мироновской футболки, но Мирон перехватил его за запястье.

— Стой, — сказал он, глядя вроде бы на Ваню, но как будто сквозь Ваню на что-то одному ему видное. — Я спрошу кое-что?  
— Спрашивай.  
— Ты чего так зажимаешься?

Ваня понял, о чём говорил Мирон, а ещё понял, зачем Мирон притащил ему круглые. Психолог доморощенный. Это было даже трогательно, тем более, что злиться всё равно не получилось бы. Они замерли: Мирон сидел на краю кровати, удерживая Ваню за руку, а Ваня стоял, как привязанная к пластиковому стулу лошадь в парке развлечений.

Мирон потянул его на себя, и Ваня послушно сел рядом. Теперь смотреть в глаза было не страшно, можно было не бояться и не высаживаться.

Шрам, мать его, не болел уже девятнадцать лет. Всё было хорошо.

— Смотря что ты имеешь в виду под «зажимаешься», — ответил он наконец.  
— Ну, мы отлично репетировали перед «Пикником». Аж искры летели, я ещё тогда подумал: надо брать бэк-МС, и обязательно Рудбоя. Так и было, не кривись, — добавил он, хотя Ваня не кривился, у него совершенно не было причин не верить. — И тут ты внезапно даёшь задний ход, выглядишь так, будто я тебя на эшафот тащу. Не тащу. Просто не понимаю, что происходит.

Если бы Ваня это понимал — Мироновская тирада стала для него немного откровением, но не внезапным, со всякими фейерверками и криками «сюрприз», а мягким, будто он долго-долго-долго разворачивал клубок и в конце узрел гадючью голову. О голове можно было догадаться, потому что на другом краю клубка осталась трещотка, просто, как всегда бывало, человек задним умом крепок.

Ваня втянул в лёгкие воздух и сказал:  
— Кайф покурить.

Он попытался высвободить руку, но Мирон не отпустил, зато встал за ним следом. На кухню они шли молча, мимо зеркала в сумрачной прихожей, мелькнувшие в отражении тени: тёмная Вани и светлая Мирона. Они взяли сигареты, взяли пепельницу, взяли чайник с водой и вернулись, не расцепляясь, как сакральная процессия. Крестный ход за сижками.

Курили они молча, и Мирон тоже, откинувшись на кровать и пялясь в потолок. Ваня сильно не затягивался, выдыхал почти сразу и смотрел на распускающиеся в воздухе клубы дыма. Хорошо, что они никуда не поехали, стафф не стимил от слова совсем, хотя чёрт знает, может, стоило встать и врубить музыку, там бы пошло.

— У наших соседей в Кеннинг Тауне была собака, мелкая, — сказал вдруг Мирон. Его пальцы всё ещё лежали на Ваниной руке, но он их не сжимал, только дёргано царапал кожу остриженными ногтями. — Тощая, с вечно поджатым хвостом, какая-то английская борзая. На прогулках хозяева цепляли на неё жилетку с надписью «донт пэт ми, айм энкшиоз». — Мирон протянул окурок, и Ваня затушил его в пепельнице. — Ну, нервная была собачка, не нравилось ей, когда её трогали. Иногда мне кажется, что ты мечтаешь о такой же жилетке.

Ваня услышал смех и с запозданием понял, что смеялся он сам.

— Пожалуй, — сказал он. — Я бы не отказался. Только я написал бы: «Донт пэт ми, ай байт».  
— Да ты же лучший в мире человек, Рудбой. — Мирон закинул руку за голову и прищурился. — Кого бы ты укусил? Разве что собственный хвост.  
— Грубо, — заметил Ваня беззлобно. — Знаешь, в чём прикол видосов и стримов? Их можно вырубить в любой момент. Надоело — сворачиваешь и всё. Никто ничего не может сделать.

Мирон выпрямился. Глаза у него лихорадочно блестели.

— В этом всё дело?  
— В чём?  
— В контроле над ситуацией.

А и впрямь, подумал Ваня. Мысль ему не особо понравилась, но и не высадила. В любой другой момент высадила бы. Перед Мишкой, перед Сашей, перед Лёхой высадила бы, но не сейчас.

— Ты не хочешь лезть на сцену, потому что не можешь контролировать происходящее, — сказал Мирон. — Не можешь вырубить трансляцию или выключить камеру, взять и уйти. Да?  
— Да, — ответил Ваня и понял, что не врёт и не юлит. Он щёлкнул зажигалкой, прикурил, но Мирон вытянул сигарету из его рта и затянулся.  
— А если ты сможешь взять и уйти?  
— Прям посреди концерта?  
— Почему нет, — пожал плечами Мирон, возвращая Ване сигарету. — Ты будешь стоять в тени, сзади, загримированный, весь в чёрном. Исчез, появился, появился, исчез. Как тень. Такой образ.  
— Так себе бэк-МС.  
— Другого не надо.

Мирон потёр лоб ладонью и с удивлением уставился на размазанный по ней грим. Ваня хмыкнул, и тогда Мирон протянул руку и провёл пальцами по его лицу, снизу вверх, зацепив нос.

— Завтра пойдём на репу и там тебя накрасим, — сказал Мирон, вытирая руку о футболку зациклившимся механическим движением. Бледно-серая ткань покрылась тёмными разводами, смазанными отпечатками пальцев, похожими на следы от шин на дороге. — И будем красить тебя перед каждой репой, пока не разоримся на гриме.  
— У нас остался аквагрим. Акварель, акрил, маркеры, мать сыра земля.  
— И Ансамбль Христа Спасителя.

Почему-то это было дико смешно, Ваня улыбнулся, Мирон улыбнулся в ответ. Круто, круто, круто. Колёса довели его до пика, подхватили и плавно потянули вниз. Мирон был прав, само собой, и идея с бэками не была настолько провальной, Ваня просто-напросто испугался — с кем не бывает? Он по жизни был тем ещё ссыклом, прятался за камерой, за гримом, за тату, почему бы ради разнообразия не спрятаться за спиной Мирона?

— Окей, — сказал он. — Я согласен на всё.  
— Со мной говорит серотонин?  
— Окситоцин и оксиконтин.

Ваня отпил воды прямо из чайника. Потянуло включить музыку: пока он ковырялся в компе, то и дело безбожно залипая на клавиши, Мирон забрался на кровать и раскинулся по диагонали звездой. Кровать была здоровая, кинг-сайз на половину комнаты, но мелкий Мирон каким-то непостижимым образом умудрился занять её всю.

В дрянных колонках — лучше и не надо, стримить-то всё равно в наушниках, — набирали обороты басы Mat Zo, плавно, но стремительно, как бег по лестнице, от пальцев ног до стиснутой челюсти. Музыка всегда заходила под это дело, любая музыка, вообще без разницы, что там гудело. Басы делали хорошо, прошивали тело насквозь до самого спинного мозга. Ваня постоял посреди комнаты, переминаясь с пятки на носок, зажмурился, потёр ладонью ухо. Мирон лежал неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами, подняв руки над головой и почти доставая пальцами до изголовья кровати. Грим на его лице выглядел как супергеройская полумаска.

Спаситель русского рэпа. Или как-то так.

Ваня толкнул его ногой в коленку, и Мирон отодвинулся на десяток сантиметров вбок. Даже свернувшись втрое Ваня не влез бы на освободившееся место, но он всё равно попытался: лёг по-человечески, головой на подушку, закинул ноги на ноги Мирону, а себе на живот поставил пепельницу. Лежать тоже было круто. Ваня прикурил, Мирон подлез к нему и положил голову на его правое плечо, потом перехватил руку с сигаретой и затянулся.

— Забирай, — предложил Ваня, — я себе новую прикурю, — но Мирон покачал головой, повозив затылком по Ваниному плечу:  
— Я ж завязал до тура.

Mat Zo сменились ван Бюреном, ван Бюрен — вроде бы каким-то клубным ремиксом Above & Beyond, Ваня выдыхал дым в потолок, через раз давая затянуться Мирону. Ладонь Вани была перепачкана гримом, как и нос Мирона, и его рот — из-за того, что хватая губами фильтр, он почти касался кожи. И всё было ровно так, как нужно, наверное, чего-то такого им обоим и не хватало.

И поспать, конечно. Часов шестнадцать. По восемь на рожу. Отоспаться за все тяжкие.

— А что с колёсами? — спросил Ваня, потому что ему давно хотелось это спросить, но было неловко.  
— Мажут, — ответил Мирон.  
— Не эти колёса.  
— Тоже мажут, только кайфа никакого.  
— И ты поэтому их не пьёшь?  
— Нет, — и по тону Ваня понял, что стоит заткнуться и просто наслаждаться моментом.

Ночью они больше не говорили, только вставали временами, чтобы отлить и попить воды на кухне. Ваня иногда ходил кругами, разминая ноги, и переключал музыку. Во время очередного захода, уже подуставший и почти трезвый, он заметил, что квартира из тёмной стала сумеречной, за окном восходило серое питерское солнце, влажный ветерок из форточки трепал тюлевые занавески. Ощущение было ностальгически-щемящим — привет из детства, когда сидишь всю ночь на дачной веранде и смотришь, как тьма перецветает в серость, а серость — в новый день.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Мирон уже спал. Ваня отыскал его телефон и убрал звук, свой мобильник выключил совсем, притащил воды и завалился на кровать, набросив плед на них обоих. Вырубило его почти сразу, как выключило, легко и без снов.

*

Проснулся Ваня первым. Он сходил в туалет, умылся и вернулся в спальню. Мирон спал на животе, прижав к себе изгвазданную в гриме подушку. Майка задралась и обнажила половину его спины.

Ваня с ногами залез на стул, достал последнюю сигарету из пачки и закурил, неотрывно глядя на ямку вдоль Мироновского хребта.

Пиздец, подумал Ваня, жмурясь из-за накатившего флэшбека. Пиздец. Оставалось надеяться, что его отпустит.


	4. Chapter 4

## Часть четвёртая

В октябре у них были запланированы два предтуровых концерта подряд — сначала в московском P!PL, потом в питерской «Авроре». На волне угара они сделали клипы к «Детектору лжи» и «Не от мира сего», для второго даже мотались в Москву. Ваня окончательно забыл, что значит спать: похоже, их маленькая вечеринка на двоих стала последним разом, когда оба спали дольше восьми часов в день. После съёмок «Концертюнинга», залипая над полуночным стримом, Ваня подумал: «Как я дошёл до жизни такой?». 

Мирон вручил ему полный карт-бланш на любые выходки. За гримом было не стрёмно (Ваня планировал высечь эти строки на персональном гербе), а за Мироновой спиной так вообще. Паранормальное, мистическое, почти магическое обаяние делало своё дело, Ваня чувствовал себя так, будто вместо кофе начинал каждое своё утро с дорожки высококлассных спидов. Сердце, взнузданное никотином, постоянно колотилось где-то под челюстью. 

Сладкая, мать её, парочка, а ещё говорят, что психические болезни не заразны. 

Единственное, о чём жалелось, — близость с Мироном делала почти невозможным наблюдение за ним со стороны. Ваня сублимировал в камеру, снимал в любой подходящий и неподходящий момент, на «зеркало» и на мобильник, на публику и для своих архивов. Архивы разбухали. «Однажды, — шутливо говорил Мирон, — я стану знаменитым, мы разосрёмся, и ты сможешь продать этот компромат за бешеные тыщи». 

Он шутил, хотя звучал отчасти трагически, и Ваня не был до такой степени отморозком, чтобы этого не заметить. Не то чтобы по рукам музыкальных писак ходили сомнительные фотки с туров «Вагабунда», но всё-таки. 

Об этом они никогда не говорили. Об этом, и о колёсах, и о том, что пневмония, похоже, переросла в хронику. Только никакая это была не пневмония, Ваня прекрасно понимал, просто так старательно избегал думать об этом, что самому себе напоминал обходящего по бордюру лужу прохожего.

«Я взят, как город, армией чужой», — думал Ваня-Охра, пока сидящий рядом на диване Мирон рассказывал на камеру о предстоящем туре. «Курить бросил», — сказал Мирон, и Ваня дополнил мысленно: «Брехня, конечно, хотя честно пытается». Охра оказался классным типом, Охра был Ваней и был немножко круче, потому что мог немножко больше. Не зажиматься, например, и хватать Мирона за плечо, отзеркаливая его лютую тактильность, и лезть к нему обниматься, и почти успевать за бешеной читкой — хорошо, что бэку нужно было просто подхватывать, а не тянуть от и до.

Охра, в отличие от Вани, даже не картавил. Как по щелчку пальцев — раз и нет. Логопедам стоило взять это на заметку.

Охра, Охра. Главное, не забывать, что под гримом пряталась всё та же опостылевшая рожа.

*

В Москву они пилили на ночном поезде. Игорь и ко планировали выехать ближе к утру на снятой «Газельке», но Мирону пиздец как упёрлось послушать «тудух-тудух» по шпалам, и Ваня, конечно, согласился составить ему компанию.

Люди спали, убаюканные покачиванием вагона. Ваня тоже был бы не прочь вздремнуть, но вместо этого стоял в холодном тамбуре, яростно балансируя на пятках, курил и смотрел в лихорадочные глаза Мирона. Они гипнотизировали хлеще, чем фракталы под кислотой.

— Я вот о чём всегда мечтал, — говорил Мирон, держась за Ванин локоть. — Купить минивэн, как в «Скуби-Ду», и колесить на нём по всей стране.  
— Монстров ловить?   
— Да просто колесить. И чтобы со мной были лучшие люди в мире. Мы бы ездили все вместе, дули, давали бы концерты, устраивали перфомансы.  
— Рэп-шапито, — сказал Ваня, и Мирон рассмеялся.  
— Ну или как-то так. Я сейчас серьёзно. Вместо легковух, поездов и самолётов. Минивэн.

Он как будто был под чем-то, хотя Ваня выкупил бы. Маниакальное Мироново въёбывание его слегка тревожило: лишь бы не выдохся в самом начале тура, как зажигалка за десять рублей. Он-то дотянет до конца, Ваня в этом не сомневался, но страшно было даже представить, что там будет твориться, в этой гениальной черепной коробке.

С каких пор ты превратился в наседку, сердито подумал Ваня и затушил сигарету о стенку тамбура.

— Го спать, — предложил он.  
— Стой. — Мирон вцепился в его рукав так, будто Ваня собирался сбросить его со скалы под копыта антилоп. «Да здравствует король». — Побудь со мной ещё немного.

Вот так просто — словно они не тусили вместе почти круглосуточно последние пару месяцев. Да Ваня свою кровать видел реже, чем лицо Мирона. Но он кивнул и вынул из кармана толстовки сиги.

— Страшно? — спросил Мирон.  
— Ага, — пробурчал Ваня сквозь сжатые губы. — Но всё в порядке.  
— После будет охуенно. Я обещаю.

Ваня выдохнул и взглянул исподлобья на Мирона, полустёртого облаком табачного дыма. Зыбкая иллюзия, джин из волшебной лампы. Он выглядел даже младше Вани, лет на восемнадцать от силы, со своими синющими глазами в обрамлении длинных светлых ресниц. Полное фиаско. Последний раз Ваню так ебошило после просмотра «Скотта Пилигрима», хотя Мирон даже отдалённо не напоминал Рамону Флауэрс.

Зато Ваня чувствовал себя точь-в-точь как Скотт. Привет, слово на «л».

Да ну. Он передёрнул плечами, сбрасывая с себя мысль.

— Помнишь Порчи? — спросил Мирон. Ваня кивнул. Ещё б нет — загадочный «Порчи» им всё-таки клип продюсировал. — Думаю позвать его в Россию. Он ровный мужик. Мировой. Биты у него такие, что хер встаёт.

Ваня протянул руку и приложил тыльную сторону ладони к его лбу.

— Что?  
— Сам подумай, — ответил Ваня, и Мирон воспользовался моментом, чтобы утащить у него сигарету. — Кто в здравом уме согласится переться из Лондона в зассаный Петербург, при всей моей любви к нему?

Мирон поднял бровь.

— Ах, да. — Ваня забрал у него сигарету. — Даже не представляю, как ты будешь его сюда заманивать. Одно дело ты, — добавил он, указывая на Мирона огоньком, — всё-таки Питер тебе как биологическая мать. А другое — он.  
— Вы поладите, — жизнерадостно заявил Мирон, словно уже давным давно всё решил, и Порчи прямо сейчас завис в небе между Великобританией и Россией. — Противоположности притягиваются. Разбавит твою достоевщину.  
— Меня моя достоевщина полностью устраивает, — слегка оскорблённо ответил Ваня, и Мирон в каком-то внезапном порыве притянул его к себе, чтобы потрепать по волосам.

Ваня ткнулся носом ему в плечо и постарался не жмуриться, потому что боялся вырубиться прямо здесь. А впереди ещё ёбаный концерт, одна надежда была на то, что Охра успеет выспаться. Забавно это было, всё-таки, думать о себе в третьем лице.

Мирон придержал его за затылок, поглаживая по волосам большим пальцем.

— Спать?  
— Ох, блядь, — выдохнул Ваня и отстранился, щелчком отправив сигарету за борт. — Наконец. 

*

Пиздец, подумал Ваня, переворачивая сумку. Охуенно, блядь, молодец, десять из десяти. Даже гондоны захватил, а чёрный грим нет, действительно, нахер он нужен-то на первом концерте. Фрустрированный, Ваня вывернул свои вещи на бетонный пол гримёрки и зарылся в них, как енот в мусорку возле общепита.

Мирон молча присел рядом, и Ваня в отчаянии сообщил ему:  
— Прикинь, я забыл чёрный грим.  
— Какой есть?  
— Белый.  
— Ебошь вайтфейс, — сказал Мирон. — Давай быстрее, народ уже рвёт и мечет.

Ваня покосился на него через плечо. Лицо у Мирона было благостным, как у Будды, это даже немного злило. А если б и белый забыл, то что? Выходи без грима вообще? Так они не договаривались, тем более, в «Не от мира сего» Ваня уже засветил свой выбеленный еблет. Люди, само собой, были порядочными идиотами, но не до такой же степени.

С другой стороны, кому какое дело. Он вытащил из вороха шмоток баночку, взял кисть, посмотрел на свои трясущиеся руки, отшвырнул кисть и перебрался к зеркалу. Мазал жирно, от души, будто стараясь поскорее избавиться от своей перекошенной рожи.

— Ты молодец, — сказал Мирон, уперевшись острым подбородком в его плечо. В зеркале они отразились оба: один собранный и спокойный, второй трагичный — ёбаный Пьеро из театра кукол. Единство противоположностей как есть, морская гладь и ураган «Катрина», живое и мёртвое. — Пойдём.

Ваня улыбнулся, но вышло как-то кривовато. На ватных ногах он пошёл к выходу на сцену, где Игорь уже химичил над пультом. Народ взвыл единым порывом: мешанина рук под неоновыми вспышками, макабрическая пляска с полотна Босха. Мирон развернулся на пятках, напоследок показав «козу», и Ваню неожиданно отпустило — или накрыло, хотя в его крови уже с неделю не было ничего крепче никотина и кофеина.

В истовом рёве толпы было что-то отключающее страх. Со сцены людское месиво выглядело как гигантское чёрное чудовище, которое металось под прожекторами, вроде инопланетного спрута из финала «Европы». Прожектор уходил в сторону, и руки тянулись вслед за ним, словно пытаясь ухватить свет.

Грянули биты «Детектора лжи». Охра перехватил микрофон и врезался в них на полном ходу.

С пяток лет назад — как же давно это было, — ещё на первом курсе СПбГИК, который Ваня проёбывал изо всех сил, Санёк подогнал ему первую в жизни мадам. Ваня ссался как не в себя, до этого ведь круче шмали ничего не пробовал, но бодрился, делал ебало кирпичом. Санёк был, как он сам же и говорил с некоторой гордостью, ответственным торчком: он расставил на столе пак семнадцатых «Ессентуков», грейпфрутовый сок, «Аспаркам» и таблетки от изжоги. Некоторые понимающе хмыкали. Остальные таращили болты. Ваня тоже таращил: все эти подготовительные меры здорово сбивали с гангстерского настроя.

Не суть.

Уже через пару часов Ваня почти плакал от счастья, стоя на коленях и хватаясь за Санькины руки, настолько ему было хорошо. «Самое охуенное, что со мной случалось», — искренне говорил он. Санёк его обнял и ответил: «Охуеннее уже ничего не будет». Санёк наврал. Прошло пять лет, и Ваня оказался на сцене, перед толпой, которую трясло от любви, и Ваню трясло от любви, и Мирона, который то и дело смотрел на него, глаза в глаза, тоже трясло. Каждый бит пробивал его до самого спинного мозга, тянулся из хребта и сетью опутывал людей на танцполе.

Невероятное единение. Приход круче, чем от любой хуйни, которую он упарывал. И даже мужик, вылезший посреди концерта на сцену, ничего не испортил, потому что такое нельзя было испортить.

Но круче всего было смотреть на Мирона — апогей человека в своей стихии, его будто создали для того, чтобы он читал перед воющей от восторга толпой. Ваня раздвоился: первый, Охра, был на сцене, а второй, старина Рудбой, фанбой с болтающейся на шее фотокамерой, стоял в первом ряду и тянул кверху руки.

К концу выступления Ваня только паром не исходил, его стимило, как от чистейшего фена. Мирону пришлось дёрнуть его, чтобы утащить за собой взакулисье, где у Вани немедленно заложило уши — просто от обрушившейся на него тишины.

Они молча шли к гримёрке по тёмному коридору, молча завернули за угол, и уже у двери Мирон развернулся и посмотрел на него. У него было совершенно безумное лицо, «берегись и тикай, я дикий, как Рикки-Тикки-Тави», и у Вани, должно быть, лицо было точно таким же, потому что Мирон вцепился в его толстовку и потащил за собой. Ванина голова была пустой совершенно, в ней пульсировало одно-единственное слово «оно», яростно, до боли в висках, как мигалка на полицейском авто. Оно-оно-оно. Они добрались до толчка у гримёрки, и Мирон втолкнул их обоих в кабинку, свободной рукой повернув защёлку.

И замер, не выпуская толстовки.

Места тут было швах, задницей Ваня упёрся в раковину. Стены были голыми, исписанными невнятными иероглифами, следами прошлой жизни, и залитыми красным светом от покрашенной лампочки. Типичнейший сортир нефорского клуба — как сейчас в толковый словарь, прямо вместе с забившимися туда уёбками.

Мирон не сводил с него глаз и не шевелился: они оба замерли, словно за секунду до этого закончили какое-то танцевальное па.

Время тянулось мучительно медленно. Из крана капала вода, шумели трубы, кто-то с грохотом врезался в дверь, подёргал ручку и ушёл. Ваня осторожно выдохнул, взгляд его соскользнул с глаз Мирона на его губы, и этого хватило: Мирон крепче ухватил его за ворот и толкнул вправо, между раковиной и стеной. Ногой Ваня сшиб урну, из которой на пол посыпались использованные бумажные полотенца, лопатками упёрся в диспенсер.

Мирон выпустил его толстовку, но только для того, чтобы дёрнуть вниз змейку и расстегнуть Ванины джинсы. Вздрогнув, Ваня схватил Мирона за загривок, сведёнными пальцами впившись в его шею вдоль позвоночника. Кожа на загривке была мокрой, Ваня сам был мокрым насквозь, и когда Мирон задрал на нём майку, его повело от холода.

Он и сам не понимал, насколько крепко у него стоял член, пока Мирон не обхватил его рукой. Ваня выдохнул с протяжным стоном, и Мирон прошипел ему в губы: «Ш-ш-ш», потом отстранился, чтобы сплюнуть себе в ладонь, всё это — не спуская глаз. Ване вообще казалось, что если они разорвут зрительный контакт, то случится пизда, сюрреализм ситуации просочится в реальность, и мир схлопнется, нахуй, оставив после себя пепелище. Мирон снова обхватил его член пальцами и начал дрочить то резкими рваными движениями, то медленно и в оттяг, почти соприкасаясь губами с Ваниными, абсолютно молча, и Ваня тоже молчал, хотя часть его хотела орать так, чтобы у всего клуба заложило уши.

Мирон облизал губы и за затылок притянул к себе Ваню, прижавшись лбом к его лбу.

— Ты молодец, — сказал он, и Ваня мысленно закричал: «Нет, пожалуйста, молчи, молчи, молчи, молчи». Если бы они молчали, всё это можно было бы игнорировать, но не теперь, не после такого. — Ты охуенный. Я смотрел на тебя весь концерт, и, боже, как крут ты был, я ни на секунду не пожалел, что позвал тебя на бэки.

Ладонью он медленно провёл по коротким волосам на затылке Вани.

— Пиздец, Рудбой, какой же ты огонь, — продолжал говорить Мирон, ни на секунду не прекращая двигать кистью. Ваню снова начало трясти, его разрывало между желанием съебать отсюда на полном ходу, расталкивая столпившихся около туалета людей, и вцепиться в Мирона, раздеть его, потрогать, прижаться к нему голым телом. — Ты создан для сцены, я даже представить не мог, — он прервался и шумно сглотнул. — Я бы отсосал тебе прямо здесь, будь у нас чуть больше времени.

Сама мысль о том, как Мирон опускается перед ним на колени в этом зассаном толчке, смотрит снизу вверх, языком проводит по стволу и заглатывает головку, переебала Ваню с силой гружёного товарного состава. Его мотнуло вперёд: он схватил ладонями лицо Мирона и поцеловал его жадно и злобно, проталкивая в рот язык. Мирон издал какой-то странный полусмешок, Ваню передёрнуло с ног до головы, и он кончил, впившись ногтями Мирону в шею. «Ш-ш-ш», — снова сказал Мирон, ласково почёсывая его по затылку.

Снисходительно-успокаивающий тон его добил. Эйфория от концерта наложилась на эйфорию от оргазма, и Ване показалось, что ещё немного — и он перегорит, как дешёвая лампочка. Ебало у него, наверное, было совсем безумным, или он провалился на секунду в какое-то подпространство, потому что Мирон придержал его за подбородок и допизды серьёзным голосом спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Пиздец просто, подумал Ваня, вот так, значит, такие у нас вопросы, да. Нахуй иди. Охуеть теперь. И ответил:

— Да, всё ок.

Мирон отстранился и включил воду в раковине. Лицо у него было перемазано в гриме, благо, майка была белая, потому что отстирать эту дрянь вручную было бы нереально. Смотреть на него Ване было ох как тяжко: губы припухли, футболка перекосилась, на шее виднелись красные следы.

В дверь снова затарабанили. Мирон рявкнул: «Да щас, хули доебались». Пока Ваня охуевал, застёгивался и пытался оттереть с себя сперму полотенцами из диспенсера, он помыл руки и умылся.

— Собирай манатки, скоро поедем обратно, — напоследок сказал Мирон и щёлкнул замком. — Я придержу народ.

Дверь захлопнулась, из коридора донеслось: «Туалет сломан, ищите другой». Ваня запер дверь, опустил крышку унитаза и сел на неё, облокотившись о колени. Фиаско, думал он лихорадочно, это было полное фиаско.


	5. Chapter 5

## Часть пятая

На выходе из «Газели» Ваня запутался в ногах и спланировал ебалом в тротуар. Больно не было, только неприятно, а мокрый питерский асфальт так здорово холодил свезённую щёку, что даже вставать не хотелось. Пришлось: Ваню взяли за плечи, поставили на ноги, заглянули в лицо и усадили на ступеньку. Водила гремел на всю «Газель» в поисках аптечки, Ваня пялился на прыгающие по мостовой солнечные зайчики. Вот это да, солнце в октябре, матушка-природа празднует возвращение блудных сыновей.

Мирон сел рядом, привалившись к Ваниному боку.

— Горемычный ты, — сказал Мирон, и от того, насколько полунадрывно-полунежно это прозвучало, у Вани аж зубы свело.  
— Это ещё что, — ответил он. — Вот поедем в тур...

Водила выпрыгнул из авто и протянул пузырёк. Мирон забрал его, скрутил крышку и за подбородок развернул Ваню лицом к себе.

— Глаза закрой.  
— Угу, — ответил Ваня и вздрогнул. Мирон церемониться не стал — плеснул перекисью в ебальник, аж чувствовалось, как она запузырилась на коже, выжигая из ссадины кровь и кусочки Санкт-Петербурга.  
— Вот и всё.

Вот и всё.

*

Намазать грим на ссадину не получилось: он кусался, как распоследняя злобная сука. В детском магазине недалеко от студии Ваня отыскал поросячье-розовую маску с клювом, то ли под гейского чумного доктора, то ли под гейский венецианский карнавал. Выглядела она умеренно-ебануто, разве что чёрная толстовка под неё не шла. Не 2007, всё-таки, чтобы розовое с чёрным комбинировать.

Мирон отнёсся к его экспериментам спокойно.

— Ничего, — сказал он, — до тура заживёт.

До «Авроры» они больше не разговаривали: Мирон носился, как подстреленный, прямо чувствовалось во всём происходящем что-то глубоко личное. Москва — поебать, первый настоящий сольник у Мирона был тут, дома. И у Охры, наверное, тоже. После вчерашнего концерта он чувствовал себя измотанным, выжатым, каким-то пустым изнутри, настоящие отходосы после отличной тусы. Ему хотелось спросить, нормально ли это, но он боялся непонятно чего, может, остаться с Мироном наедине и заглянуть ему в глаза. О том, что было вчера после, он вообще старался не думать: «может, если мы это проигнорируем, оно исчезнет?».

Не исчезло. Они отыграли концерт, Мирон выложился на все сто, Охра выложился на сто двадцать, только Ваня чувствовал себя мучительно заёбанным. Потом у них была закрытая вечеринка в клубе, на которой Ваня был просто Ваней: сидел, подобрав ноги, на диванчике в чилауте, потягивал пивас из пластикового стаканчика и дымил одну за другой. Чем больше накидывался, тем сильнее бесился, потому что очень хотелось предъявить за кое-что, но заговорить значило превратить в реальность, а вот этого не хотелось совсем. Магия слов. Марвеловская Ванда, которая ебанулась и тремя словами переписала вселенную под свои хотелки.

У него был какой-то такой нелепый загон про слова: пока всё зависало где-то между, можно было избегать, лавировать, уклоняться. Но стоило дать ситуации имя — и всё, её пришпиливало, как бабочку булавкой, никуда не деться, хоть обмашись крыльями. Пока Тот Случай в Туалете был случаем Шрёдингера, но если бы Ваня подошёл к Мирону и спросил: «Что это было?», а Мирон ответил бы: «Ты про дрочку в туалете?», то всё, Тот Случай стал бы Дрочкой в Туалете, и пизда рулю. На двадцать четвёртом году жизни Иван Евстигнеев не был готов переосмыслять свою ориентацию.

Если мы это проигнорируем, оно исчезнет.

Через час Мирон объявился в чилауте под руку с высокой черноволосой девушкой. Виски у девушки были забриты почти под ноль, в носу — септум, на лице — мейк как у Вилле Вало в его лучшие годы. Весь вид девицы кричал: «Сначала я выебу тебя, а потом твою тёлку», причём Ваня ни на секунду не усомнился, что так оно и было бы. Они с Мироном очаровательно ворковали, и Ваня всерьёз не выкупал, кто кого клеил, но наблюдать за ними было прикольно. Было бы. Если бы не подбешивало.

Так, подумал Ваня и отставил ополовиненный стакан с пивом. Потом подумал ещё и взял его снова.

Вот девицу, наверное, не ебала вся эта семантика. Она собралась потрахаться с Мироном и уверенно шла к цели. А если бы он её отшил, она бы пошла и трахнулась с Мамаем или с владелицей клуба, которая второй час прожигала Ваню злобным взглядом. Да и не охуела ли она, решил он, и отсалютовал ей средним пальцем. Она не осталась в долгу. Это немного подняло Ване настроение.

Мирон со своей лесбухой уже куда-то свинтил. Ване тоже пора было валить, но он словно корни пустил в этот диван. Стоило хотя бы до сортира прогуляться или пивка взять, раз уж он собрался надираться в гордом одиночестве, вот только вставать было лень. Пока Ваня с пьяной рассудительностью пытался решить, что делать, рядом с ним нарисовалась девушка.

На вид ей было лет восемнадцать — мелкая, светленькая, костлявая, с глубоким декольте, которое открывало пёструю татуху в виде японских рыбок. Ваня аж залип в этих рыбок, хотя кроме них там смотреть было не на что.

Девушка присела на край стола.

— Привет, — сказала она. — Ира.  
— Привет, — ответил он. — Ваня.  
— За честь девичью сражался? — поинтересовалась она, тронув себя за щёку.

Вот и лёгкий способ подосрать Мирону, подумал Ваня и тут же спохватился, аж протрезвел от собственных мыслей. Пиздец, блядь, Рудбой, охуеть. И он ещё смел уссываться над девушками, которые после одной ночи планировали свадебку и давали будущим детям имена.

— Ёбнулся на землю с небес, — ответил он и протянул ей пустой стакан. — Может, пива мне принесёшь, Ира?

Она посмотрела на него как на уёбка, которым он и являлся, встала и была такова. Ваня немного помедитировал над пустым стаканом, потом вызвал такси и поехал домой — спать. Всё, решил он, нахуй. Тринадцатого числа начинался полноценный тур, и меньше всего и ему, и Мирону нужен был весь этот пиздец.

* * * 

Между Воронежем и Нижним у них было «окно» в целых два дня, время на отоспаться и отдохнуть. Погода радовала, во всех городах их встречали с восторгом, а по пути в Нижний Мирон скинул Ване обсуждение на хипхоп.ру «Oxxxymiron — ТУР 2012», где народ гадал, кем был загадочный бэк в гриме.

«Я ж говорил ;)», — прибавил к ссылке Мирон. Ваня вздохнул и написал:  
«ничего что ты рядом сидишь?»

Мирон поднял на него ошалелые глаза и ухмыльнулся. Ваня его таким счастливым не видел ещё никогда. Наверное, это было то, о чём Мирон мечтал и о чём говорил тогда в поезде: колесить по стране на минивэне, в компании таких же весёлых долбоёбов, давать концерты, бухать и дуть, снимать девчонок и тусить-тусить-тусить. Жизнь в дороге. Может, она Мирону и была нужна.

Чего хотел он сам? А хуй его знает. Ваню не покидало ощущение, что он вышел купить хлеба и как-то случайно оказался в «Газели», которая везла его из одного города в другой. Как-то случайно оказался на бэках. Как-то случайно оказался прижатым к стене в сортире, с упирающимся в лопатки диспенсером.

Сегодня твоя жизнь более-менее в порядке, ты гамаешь, фоткаешь, участвуешь в проектах джаст фо лулз, а завтра ты внезапно хуй знает где, хуй знает с кем, делаешь хуй пойми что.

В отеле народ немедленно закатил вечеринку, с которой Ваня слился во второй пустующий номер. То есть, номер должен был пустовать, потому что Ваня мог поклясться, что видел Мирона в самой гуще пати. Но нет, тот полулежал на кровати и листал какую-то книжку в золотой обложке. На носу у него были максимально уёбищные очки в тонкой проволочной оправе — их Ваня видел пару раз, когда Мирон снимал линзы перед сном.

Ваня с сумкой наперевес встал в дверях, не зная, что делать. Свалить? Да какого хрена, сердито подумал он, что, теперь всю жизнь в кошки-мышки играть? Он поспать собирался, потому что последняя неделя проехалась по нему катком.

— Я думал, ты с остальными, — сказал Ваня, чтобы обозначить своё присутствие, и бросил сумку на пол. Мирон взглянул на него поверх очков и закрыл книгу, просунув палец между страниц.  
— Да заебался, захотелось тишины. Прикинь, открыл ящик около кровати, а там Омар Хайям.

Мирон посмотрел на него как будто с ожиданием, но Ваня не выкупил, только поднял брови.

— Ну, — начал рассказывать Мирон, и голос его прямо сквозил недовольством: так бывает, когда приходится пояснять удачную шутку, — в Америке во всех отелях, в каждом номере, лежит Библия. В верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки. Я прикола ради чекаю Библию в любой стране, в которой бываю, хобби у меня такое.  
— И?   
— И в России находил только один раз, в «Шератоне». Всё, больше нигде. А тут открываю, смотрю — лежит книга. Омара, блядь, Хайяма. Внезапно.  
— Рубаи?

Взгляд Мирона сделался удивлённым, даже как-то обидно стало, словно Ваня был дебилом без образования, который и алфавит-то с трудом выучил.

— Читал? — спросил Мирон.  
— Разве что на чужих стенах в ВКонтакте, — признался Ваня. — Я не то чтобы фанат восточной мудрости. Просто есть одна кулстори про рубаи и мёртвого мужика. Может, слышал? Про таман шуд.  
— Нет. Расскажи.

Он сел, подогнув одну ногу. В этих своих уебанских очках, с книжечкой в руках, уже переодевшийся в серые треники и белую футболку, Мирон вновь выглядел лет на восемнадцать, прямо студент-первокурсник в общаге. Мелкий такой, восторженный. Все там были.

Ваня рухнул на свободную кровать, подложив под голову руку, в кроссах поверх чистенького белого одеяла. Мирон повернулся к нему и подогнул вторую ногу, сев по-турецки. Оставалось только вырубить свет и взять фонарик — страшилки друг другу пилить.

— Дело было в Австралии, — начал Ваня. Рассказчик из него был так себе, ну и похер. — Кажется, в Аделаиде. Это такой австралийский городок по типу нашего Ростова, там тоже всяким маньякам как мёдом намазано, вечно происходит какая-то срань. И вот там на пляже нашли труп мужика в костюме. Посреди лета. Жарища, а он сидит такой, при полном параде в шерстяном пиджаке, без всяких повреждений, и рядом недокуренная сигарета валяется — изо рта выпала.

Он скосил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Мирона. Мирон выглядел заинтригованным.

— Начали его там обследовать, все дела, — продолжил Ваня. — А у него все бирки с одежды срезаны. И никаких документов нет, только билеты на поезда и автобусы. Патанатомы решили, что его отравили каким-то непонятным ядом, который к утру полностью вывелся из организма. Ситуация, а? Анонимус взял и откинулся посреди Аделаиды.  
— А что за таман шуд?   
— У него в кармане нашли бумажку, на которой было напечатано «таман шуд». Это оказалась вырванная страница из книги Хайяма, переводится типа как «конец». Начали искать книжку, из которой страница была вырвана. И прикинь — нашли! Рубаи про всякий тлен и конечность жизни, поэтому решили даже, будто мужик с собой покончил. Ещё в книге оказался какой-то допизды загадочный шифр, который так и не разгадали. И личность погибшего не установили, хотя чуть ли не в интерпол обращались.

Они помолчали: Ваня разглядывал прилепленный к стене стикер с перечёркнутой сигаретой, Мирон задумчиво хлопал книгой по колену.

— История, — протянул он. — Прочитал бы о таком в худлите — сказал бы: «так не бывает».  
— Жизнь чудесатее всякого худлита, — философски изрёк Ваня. Хотелось покурить, но выходить наружу было впадлу, ещё утянут в самую гущу тусы, не отвертишься.

Он всё же встал, дошёл до окна, открыл его и высунулся наружу. С улицы пахнуло сыростью, но предвесенней, будто был не октябрь, а март. По дороге напротив сновали машины, вывески отбрасывали на влажный асфальт синие неоновые огни, размазанные, как пролившаяся акварель. Какая-то компашка подняла лютый гогот, так же резко затихла и свернула во дворы. Стало почему-то тоскливо: появилось ощущение какой-то всратой оторванности, непринадлежности, чужеродности.

Ваня щёлкнул зажигалкой — и почти сразу его толкнул плечом Мирон, их временный некурящий, для которого потыренные пара-тройка тяг за курение не считались. Ваня молча отдал ему сигарету и подвинулся, чтобы он выдыхал дым в окно. В половине отелей, где они останавливались, противопожарка была номинально-муляжной, и на дым ей было посрать, но кто знает, в Нижнем могли и заморочиться. 

— Мне такие истории не нравятся, — сказал Ваня. Мирон, прислонившийся к нему всем своим костлявым боком, сделал ещё одну затяжку и вернул сигарету. — Не люблю, когда концовка открытая. Неразгаданные тайны меня бесят. Неясно, что в конце. Непонятно, что думать.  
— А мне наоборот такое нравится, — отозвался Мирон и отстранился. — Каждый делает выводы сам. И сам для себя решает, что произошло.

Ваню слегка крипануло — возникло чувство, будто он говорил нихера не о мёртвом мужике с австралийского пляжа. Но лицо Мирона было непроницаемым: он смотрел в окно, зябко обняв себя за плечи, и вспышки автомобильных фар ложились бликами на стёкла его очков.

— Но это просто гипотезы, — сказал Ваня. Ему было не по себе, и тоже как-то прохладно, несмотря на толстовку, и усталость ещё эта. Он щелчком отправил наполовину выкуренную сигарету наружу и закрыл окно. — Какая-то полуправда.

Ваня отступил от окна, но Мирон как стоял, так и остался стоять, только развернулся лицом. Он не то чтобы преграждал путь — можно было легко обойти, — но по своему обыкновению умудрялся занимать кучу места.

— Каждый находит для себя ответ, который ему нравится, и всё.  
— Это так не работает, — ответил Ваня, имея в виду совсем не таман шуд, и попытался обойти Мирона слева, но тот схватил его за предплечье и удержал на месте.  
— Вань, в чём дело?

Какой пиздец, подумал Ваня, этого ещё не хватало. Последние пару недель он изо всех сил пытался делать хорошую мину, но, похоже, не слишком преуспел. Оно и неудивительно — скрывать свои эмоции Ваня никогда не умел, читать по его еблу было проще, чем хироманту — по линиям жизни.

А, похуй, решил он. Сгорел сарай — гори и хата.

— Ты что имеешь в виду? — спросил он. — То, что ты мне в толчке отдрочил?

Страшное заклинание было произнесено, мир никогда не вернётся на место, всё проебано, ничего уже не спасти, господи, жги. Идея удрать из номера, ворваться в тусовку и накидаться до отключки уже не казалась Ване настолько идиотской. Потом можно будет сделать вид, что он просто был бухим. Вот только сейчас они оба были трезвые — не считать же за выпивку бутылку «Хугардена», которую Ваня приговорил в машине по пути в Нижний.

Не было выпивки, колёс, постконцертной эйфории, не было грима, ничего не было, были только они двое.

Мирон медленно разжал пальцы.

— А, это.  
— «А, это»? — ошалело переспросил Ваня. Он окончательно потерялся, перестал понимать, к чему в этом ебанутом мире можно было предъявлять претензии, а к чему нет. Может, он реально запутался? Может, утягивать в сортир корешей, чтобы им отдрочить, было в порядке нормы? Может, он чего-то не знает про русский рэп? — То есть, это нормально?  
— Бля, да хуй его знает, — искренне ответил Мирон. Он сам вроде бы немного испугался, словно до него только что дошёл весь масштаб идиотизма. — Мне извиниться? Тебе было неприятно?

К такому вопросу Ваня готов не был. Он думал о произошедшем абстрактно, в отрыве от собственных эмоций, потому что рефлексировать над ними было ещё страшнее, чем над концептом пидорского полуперепихона в туалете. С концептом было легко — какой пиздец! С эмоциями легко не было.

Пауза затянулась. Мирон ждал.

— А по мне было видно, что мне неприятно? — переспросил Ваня с отчаянием. Нужно было прибухнуть, он развернулся и пошёл к минибару, Мирон, как привязанный, двинулся следом. В минибаре было пусто. Ваня выругался, прислонился задницей к столу и упёрся в столешницу руками.  
— Хуй его знает, — повторил Мирон. Он потёр ребром ладони переносицу, сдвинув очки на лоб. — Я же не врал. Могу повторить всё то, что сказал тогда. Будет ёбаный стыд, но я могу.  
— Не надо, — поспешно ответил Ваня. Его до сих пор флэшбечило всей той уебанской ситуацией так, что становилось стыдно, и если бы Мирон сейчас взялся повторять сказанное, от конфуза увернуться бы точно не получилось.  
— А чего нет-то? 

Мирон вообще выглядел поразительно спокойным, стоял, чуть раскачиваясь, даже руки больше не держал скрещенными на груди, будто они тут концертную программу обсуждали, а не всякие сомнительные штуки. Хотя, подумал Ваня, ему-то откуда знать? Может, они для него были сомнительные, а для Мирона — в самый раз.

— Про то, что ты охуенный, — правда. — Мирон отогнул указательный палец. — Без тебя я бы сольник не вывез. Ты крутой. Ты охуенно выглядишь на сцене. Я бы сам тебя не узнал, если бы увидел со стороны.

Блядь, панически подумал Ваня, блядь-блядь-блядь.

— Я понял, — сказал он быстро, не зная, куда себя деть. В номере места было немного — одна комната, которая просматривалась со всех сторон. — Здравое было решение, я сам рад, что согласился, думал, будет хуже, а оно вон как. Давай закроем тему. Пожалуйста.  
— Не любишь, когда тебя хвалят, — сказал Мирон без тени вопроса в голосе. — Придётся привыкать. И к тому, что засирают, тоже.  
— Я же гамаю. — Ваня чуть подрасслабился, почувствовал землю под ногами. — Мне ли не знать, каково это, когда засирают.  
— Про то, что я бы тебе отсосал, — неумолимо продолжил Мирон, отгибая второй палец, — тоже правда.

Ваня оцепенел. Приехали, блядь. Он невольно покосился на дверь — то ли опасаясь, что сейчас сюда ворвётся бухущий Игорь, то ли оценивая расстояние для побега. Бежать не очень хотелось, хотелось патетически вопросить: «Какого хуя?». И начать выёбываться. Потому что в любой непонятной ситуации — выёбывайся.

— Правда? — выёбисто спросил Ваня. — Прямо тут?

Неясно, на что он рассчитывал. Что Мирон даст заднюю? Что Мирон согласится?

— А тебя только в сортирах прёт? — Мирон поднял правую бровь и качнул головой в сторону ванной. — Этот сойдёт?

Сюрреализм блядов. Ваню аж вело от абсурдности ситуации, но хотелось додавить, чтобы посмотреть, лопнет ли мыльным пузырём этот квазимирок.

— Ты серьёзно сейчас? — спросил он. Мирон молча пошёл к двери. Ваня почему-то ждал, что он свалит, но вместо этого он повернул замок. Щелчок откликнулся в Ваниных ушах звоном, потому что напомнил тот, в московском клубе, после которого всё началось.

Собака, блядь, Павлова.

Прикол был в том, что Ваня мог сказать «нет». Запросто, хуле, мог бы сказать, что он гетеросексуальнее Уиллиса в «Крепком орешке», вот пруф в виде уёбищного партака на руке, а что до первого раза — так они оба были как обдолбанные, можно понять, братан никогда не предъявит братану за приставания под веществами. Ну, случилось — и хуй с ним. Прояснили ситуацию. Забили. Больше не повторится.

Он мог бы сказать: давай подождём возвращения в Питер, сядем, обсудим, взрослые люди же. Он мог бы просто оторвать зад от стола и уйти в соседнюю комнату, к девчонкам и вискарику. Он мог бы... Да блядь, у него был миллион способов увильнуть, если бы ему захотелось, но самое стрёмное заключалось в том, что ему не хотелось.

Ваня остался на месте, Мирон подошёл к нему и встал напротив. Они смотрели друг на друга неотрывно, будто в гляделки играли, потом Мирон потянул его за ворот толстовки, заставляя наклониться, и поцеловал. Вышло не как в прошлый раз, когда они чуть ли не зубами бились, а аккуратнее, спокойнее, без суетливости. Одной рукой Мирон продолжил тянуть его за воротник, второй расстегнул молнию толстовки до низа.

— Ща, подожди, — пробормотал Мирон Ване в губы. Он отстранился, чтобы отложить на столешницу очки, и без предупреждения опустился на колени. Ваня едва не кинулся его поднимать, потому что во всём происходящем было до пизды неправильного, но Мирон, прищурившись, посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и Ваня понял, что скорее даст отрубить себе правую руку, чем попытается помешать. — Нихуя не вижу, — фыркнул Мирон.

Он стянул Ванины штаны, обхватил рукой член, пару раз передёрнул и взял в рот. Выглядел он нихуя не эротично, не как девчонки, которые отсасывали Ване до этого. Они честно пытались сделать красиво, но Мирон не пытался вообще, он даже сидел как-то сгорбившись, держась одной рукой за Ванино колено, и всё равно, Ваня мог поклясться, что это станет его самым мощным эротическим переживанием за последний год точно.

Хуй знает, где он этому научился, да и Ваня не особо хотел выяснять, это было не его дело. Мирон брал неглубоко, но этого хватало, Ваня каждый раз со свистом выдыхал, когда головка упиралась в ребристое нёбо, или когда Мирон проходился по ней языком, жмурясь так, что длинные светлые ресницы отбрасывали на щёки тени. Он честно пытался молчать, дышать носом и не шевелиться, но не удержался и толкнулся вперёд. Мирон тут же отдёрнул голову, раскрытой ладонью упёрся Ване в бедро и поднял глаза. Зрачки у него были расширенными, взгляд расфокусированным.

— Давай без этой хуйни, — сказал он. — У меня концерт завтра, я не хочу заливать людям, что простыл.

Ваня кивнул, протянул руку и провёл большим пальцем по его раскрасневшимся губам. Мирон повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к руке, и это подействовало хлеще всяких минетов. Ваня сгрёб его за горло футболки и дёрнул наверх, а когда он встал, обнял ладонями лицо — прямо как в тот раз — и поцеловал. От того, что он целовал Мирона после того, как тот ему отсасывал, от этой порнушной вульгарности, крышу срывало напрочь. Хотелось содрать одежду с обоих, чтобы больше тела прижималось к телу, чтобы потрогать везде, во всех местах, без всяких ограничений.

Задрав футболку, Ваня прижал ладонь к Мироновой спине, другой рукой приспустил с него штаны. Он ни разу ещё не дрочил другому мужику — ни ради прикола, ни по-братски, ни после пьянок или упорок, поэтому у него никак не выходило приноровиться, но Мирон рассмеялся ему в ухо, взял за руку и сомкнул его пальцы вокруг своего члена. И тут же издал полустон сквозь сжатые зубы, из-за которого дрожью продрало вдоль хребта. Всё было охуенно, но реакция Мирона оказалась самой охуенной, хотя он молчал почти всё время, только толкался в ладонь и вдавливал ногти в предплечья — хватка была жёсткая, почти болезненная даже сквозь плотный флис толстовки, но Ване нравилось.

— Подожди, — пробормотал Мирон, протолкнул руку между ними и обхватил сразу оба их члена.

Было странно и неудобно, но круто настолько, что Ване — любителю потрахаться громко — приходилось с силой закусывать губу, и то ему казалось, что их возню слышали даже на рецепшене. Мирон влажно дышал ему в шею открытым ртом, чуть касаясь кожи зубами. Ваня хотел попросить, чтобы он всё-таки сомкнул зубы, но последней работающей частью рассудка понимал, что отметины придётся объяснять, или как минимум терпеть подъёбки и подозрения.

Мирон дёрнулся, Ваня скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как перехватило у него дыхание. На волне оргазма, трясущимися руками, Мирон принялся раздрачивать сперму по их членам, теснее вжимаясь в Ваню, почти вдавливая его в стол. Он что-то сказал, но Ваня не расслышал, потому что в ушах шумело, он и сам был на грани.

Повернув голову, он прижался губами к скуле Мирона и с шипением кончил.

Почти минуту оба не двигались, так и стояли, вцепившись друг в друга и пытаясь отдышаться. Футболка прилипла к Ваниной спине, он был весь взмокший, изгвазданный в своей и чужой сперме, с подгибающимися коленями, но бесстыдно и бесповоротно счастливый.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Мирон и сделал пару шагов назад.  
— Пиздец, — согласился Ваня.

Мирон оглядел себя, поморщился, стянул футболку и пошёл в ванную, на ходу пытаясь оттереться. Ваня как зачарованный смотрел на его спину, где вдоль позвоночника чуть повыше крестца наливались красным следы от ногтей. От Ваниных ногтей. Зрелище было то ещё, даже хуже, чем исполосованная шея Мирона в тот их памятный первый раз.

Была б Ванина воля — он бы наоставлял ещё царапин, засосов и укусов, и сам бы подставился, потому что ему это нравилось, пёрло как-то по-собственнически, на неосмысляемом уровне. Чем больше отметин останется на коже, тем лучше, жаль только, что они не татуировки и быстро сойдут.

Он пошёл в ванную следом и на пороге встал как вкопанный, потому что Мирон уже стянул с себя штаны вместе с трусами и бросил шмотки в поддон душа.

Мирон обернулся на него через плечо и устало улыбнулся.

— Прачечная, хули, — сказал он и врубил душ. — Раздевайся. Скажем, что залили шмотки пивом.

Умение переключаться в прагматика у Мирона было поразительным, Ваня никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Как щелкнуть пальцами — раз, и будто бы ничего не произошло. Штатная, блядь, ситуация, думал Ваня, снимая с себя штаны. Толстовка вроде бы не пострадала: он придирчиво её осмотрел и отшвырнул в номер.

— Спинку тебе потереть? — спросил Ваня, пытаясь звучать иронично, но получилось чересчур серьёзно.  
— Давай, — ответил Мирон. — Ты мне её исцарапал, да? Представляю, какой ты в койке отчаянный.

И хорошо, что Мирон на него не смотрел, потому что в зеркале Ваня выцепил своё отражение: морда у него была растерянная и бледная. Ещё бы — вся кровь вниз ушла.

— А чего представлять, — храбро сказал он, — если можно проверить на практике.  
— Забились, — мигом отозвался Мирон. — Ты мне спину-то тереть будешь?

Он забрался под душ на сваленные кучей шмотки. Белое с чёрным — пизда Мироновой футболке, обидно было, Ване нравилось, когда Мирон носил светлое, оно очень ему шло.

Оба они бы в эту крохотную кабинку не влезли, так что Ваня остался снаружи. Он взял с полочки пузырёк, растёр гель между ладонями и опустил их Мирону на плечи, размазывая пену по коже, оглаживая выпирающие на шее позвонки.

Мирону не было неловко — и Ваню тоже постепенно отпустило, хотя от простоты происходящего, от его обыкновенной интимности, перехватывало чуть пониже кадыка. Это был не просто расслабон после классного перепиха, это было что-то другое, глубже, может. Ваня не знал и не особо хотел об этом думать.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Мирон, выбираясь из душа и сдёргивая с крючка полотенце. Ваня покачал головой — если бы Мирон его тронул сейчас, у него бы точно встал, а он не был готов ко второму заходу ни физически, ни морально.

После они валялись «вальтом» на кровати — сдвигать две в одну не стали, чтобы не возникло лишних вопросов, а прямо на гостиничной полуторке тупо не поместились. Мирон листал Хайяма, то и дело хмыкая под нос, Ваня залипал в мобильник, пытаясь не вырубиться.

Из Ваниной сумки Мирон по-хозяйски утянул футболку, ту самую, в которой Ваня собирался выступать, но хуй с ней, он даже возражать не стал. На удачу. Хотя надо было спросить в подходящий момент, почему Мирон до такой степени не любил ходить с голым торсом. Ни шрамов, ни позорных татух Ваня у него не заметил — ничего такого, что в теории хотелось бы спрятать. 

— Слушай, помнишь, я тебе про Порчи говорил? — спросил вдруг Мирон. — Тогда, в поезде?  
— Угу.  
— Он приедет. Сказал, что я «бэтщит инсейн». Сказал, что ему это нравится. Сказал, что порешает свои дела и прилетит весной.

Мирон выглядел одурительно счастливым, и Ваня поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбается как полудурок.

— Охуеть, — сказал он. — Поздравляю. Будут у тебя биты, от которых хер встаёт.  
— У нас, — поправил Мирон, толкнув его ногой под рёбра. — Не дождусь вашей встречи, Охра.

Охра, повторил Ваня мысленно: имя всё ещё звучало чужеродно в его голове, как будто речь шла о постороннем типе, а не о нём самом. Но с этим, наверное, можно было работать. 

Ваня провёл ладонью по ноге Мирона от щиколотки до колена, ласкающим рассеянным движением, будто гладил кота. Главное — дожить до весны.


End file.
